Wedded Bliss
by spangladesh920
Summary: The time is finally here! Tonight, witness the wedding of Timmy and Tootie. However, there is some unfinished business to be taken care of inside the ring before the nuptuals. NEW Ch. 12: Results
1. Introductions

_Summary: The day has finally come! Tonight, you will bear witness to the wedding of Timmy and Tootie, but not before some unfinished business is taken care of. LIVE from the Dimmadome in downtown Dimmsdale, California and only available on Pay-Per-View…it's Wedded Bliss! _

_Disclaimer: You guys know the drill. I don't own anything here but the plot. The characters used herein are the property of their respective creators and Nickelodeon. All entrance music is the property of their respective singer, songwriter or record label. Wrestler names, moves, and all applicable material are property of World Wrestling Entertainment. _

**(Wedding March plays as the invitation is shown) **

_Mr. and Mrs. David Turner and Mr. and Mrs. Victor McDonald cordially invite you to the wedding of their children: _

_Timothy Thomas Turner _

_And _

_Tiffany Jasmine "Tootie" McDonald _

_To be held Sunday May 18__th__, 2017 A.D. _

_From the Dimmadome in Dimmsdale, California _

_Live on Pay per View _

The opening promo fades and we are taken inside a darkened Dimmadome. Suddenly, multi-colored pyrotechnics begin shooting towards the rafters from the stage and the ring posts. The display ends and the lights come back on, showing a raucous crowd from one end of the arena to the other. The stage is set up like the inside of a chapel, with a red carpet running from the entrance to where the protective mats have been laid outside the ring. We see shots of the crowd in the lower bowl, but the camera never pans any higher.

"Hello again everybody, and welcome to the biggest night in the history of not only the Dimmadome, but also the very city of Dimmsdale itself!" a familiar feminine voice shouts. "This is Wanda Geronimo at ringside along with my broadcast partner for the evening: Carl Wheezer. Carl, this seems to be one of those nights where the card takes a backseat!"

"I couldn't agree more Wanda. Let me first say that it's a pleasure to be working with you on this grand evening. This will be an evening long remembered here in Dimmsdale. This is an event that no one ever thought they would see. Timmy Turner and Tootie McDonald are finally getting married and I for one am overjoyed to be here!"

The camera pans from our announce team to inside the ring and ring announcer Chet Ubetcha, who stands ready to resume his duties. The cheering has died down, but it erupts again as "Good Ole' Boys" by Waylon Jennings begins to play.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the honorable Mayor Jim Roberts!" The mayor of Dimmsdale makes his way to the ring with a big smile on his face. He enters the ring, and after shaking hands with Dimmsdale's number one anchorman and ring announcer, he takes the microphone from him and waits for the cheers to die down.

"It is my honor to welcome all in attendance and all of you watching at home to what is quite honestly the biggest event in this towns' illustrious history!" he begins as the crowd goes wild. "I am also proud to announce that all the matches here tonight will have a bearing on the wedding of Timmy and Tootie later on tonight!" the crowd grows louder at the mention of the wedding.

"Tonight, three ladies will compete in a Three Way Dance for the honor of being named Tootie's Maid of Honor. Those ladies are Trixie Tang…" the crowd cheers "…Cindy Vortex…" the cheers grow louder "…and Veronica Star!" he finishes as the crowd roars.

"Oh my God! It's been no secret that those three have been vying for that title since Tootie's falling out with her older sister Vicky after the events of the Money in the Bank match a couple of months ago!" Carl yells as the Mayor brings the mike back to his mouth.

"Tonight, Chester McBadbat, A.J. Phillips, Sanjay Thompson, Elmer Benson, Jimmy Neutron, and Mark Chang will compete to decide who will be Timmy's Best Man." he waits a few seconds for the crowd to die down before continuing. "But it will not be a normal match, or even a series of matches. These six will settle this…" he pauses to point up as spotlights illuminate a structure hanging above the ring "…inside the ten tons of steel and two miles of chain known as the Elimination Chamber!"

The crowd gasps and screams at the revelation of the Chamber. "Holy cow! The Elimination Chamber makes its debut here tonight in probably the biggest match for those six young men! It can't possibly get any bigger then that here tonight!" Wanda enthusiastically calls. However, the Mayor isn't done.

"Oh but it gets better folks! Tonight, due to what happened during Timmy and Tootie's Ladder match in Retroville, Timmy came to me with a simple request: he wanted a match against his soon to be sister-in-law and he wanted to name his own stipulations. So, as my wedding gift to him, I agreed. Tonight, Timmy will indeed face off against Vicky…in a 3 Stages of Hell match!"

The crowd goes absolutely crazy at the announcement, but they quickly quiet down to hear what the three matches are.

"Stage one will be a normal contest, with all regular match rules in place. Stage two will be a Two on One Hardcore Handicap match, with Tootie herself being Timmy's partner!" he began. The crowd grew anxious as the Mayor paused for dramatic effect.

"Finally, if necessary, the third stage is what Timmy calls an homage to his favorite wrestler Mick Foley. The third stage will be a No Rope, C4 board, Exploding ring Death match!" he yells as the crowd screams their collective heads off.

"In this stage, the ring ropes will be replaced with strands of barbed wire. C4 explosives will be strapped to the backs of four wooden planks that will detonate upon impact. At the five minute mark, Chet will begin to count down from ten. Once he reaches zero, massive pyrotechnics will shoot out of the ring posts!"

"Now Timmy and Tootie also wanted to add this, and Vicky agreed to these terms. If Timmy wins, Vicky has promised…on penalty of having her entire bank account drained and given to charity…that she will not interfere in the wedding ceremony, reception, or their marriage as a whole. If Vicky wins, Timmy and Tootie have promised that Vicky will baby sit their children, and that they will always pay her double!" the crowd gasps at the last of that.

"Now, sit back, relax and enjoy the show!" he says before taking his leave.

"Oh my God! As if things couldn't get any bigger then the first two matches he announced, the 3 Stages of Hell match takes on a whole new dimension! I cannot say I am thrilled with that third stage, but I hope it doesn't come to that." Carl comments.

"I'm with you on that Carl. I've seen video of those kind of Death matches, and the only reasoning I can find is that Timmy wants to end this once and for all. The stakes were raised with that third stage, but they got raised even higher with that last stipulation. Timmy and Tootie must want Vicky out of their lives permanently, and I can't really fault them for that!" Wanda replied.

The camera pans back to the ring and focuses on Chet, who stands ready.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the opening contest of Wedded Bliss! It is scheduled for one fall, and it will determine which family will pay for all wedding expenses!"

With that, the song "Bark at the Moon" by Ozzy Osbourne begins to play.

"Introducing first: born in St. Louis, Missouri, weighing in at 188 lbs.: DAVID TURNER!"

David walks through the curtain and smiles as the crowd goes wild. He walks to the ring clad in his black t-shirt and red gym shorts. He enters the ring and waves to the crowd before stretching out his body.

His music dies down, and then is replaced by "Stand Up and Shout" by Dio.

"His opponent: from Dimmsdale, California, weighing in at 175 lbs.: VICTOR MCDONALD!"

Tootie's father steps through the curtain and begins his first walk to the ring, clad in a red tank top and blue track pants. He enters the ring and shakes hands with Mr. Turner. The two men retreat to neutral corners as the referee checks them for weapons. Once satisfied, he calls for the bell to start the contest.

_A/N: Read and Review. Well here we go again everybody! I would like to first thank acosta perez jose ramiro for an outstanding consulting job. Coming up, we will see the father of the bride taking on the father of the groom, a backstage interview with both Timmy and Tootie, and the intros for the next contest. _


	2. David vs Victor

_Summary: The day has finally come! Tonight, you will bear witness to the wedding of Timmy and Tootie, but not before some unfinished business is taken care of. LIVE from the Dimmadome in downtown Dimmsdale, California and only available on Pay-Per-View…it's Wedded Bliss! _

_Hello again everybody. Please excuse the long delay. Writer's block plus the football playoffs distracted me, but I'm back baby! This is your opening contest of the show, and it features Timmy's father David taking on Tootie's father Victor. The stipulation is this: whoever loses this contest must pay for any and all wedding expenses. This is a one fall match and all normal match rules apply. Who will have to bust out their checkbook? Read on to find out! The disclaimer is in chapter one. _

_Bell rings. _

The two men circle each other before engaging in a collar and elbow tie up. David gained the advantage and drove Victor into the corner. David connected with a right hook, but Victor answered with a hook of his own. The two traded punches until Victor shoved him back towards the center of the ring. With David off balance, Victor tried to hit David with his own super kick finisher, but he ducked at the last moment. When Victor turned around, David attempted to nail Victor with his finisher, a version of the Pedigree Victor called the "Parental Control", but Victor countered with back body drop.

"These two are starting off hot and heavy early in this opening contest. I'm surprised that each went for the other's finishing maneuver this early in the contest Wanda." Carl commented.

After David got to his feet, the two locked up again. This time, David executed a standing switch that led into a belly-to-back suplex that he bridged into a pin attempt that Victor kicked out of at two. Victor got to his feet and came off the ropes with a clothesline. He nailed a second clothesline then backed up into the corner. He got a running start and dropped a leg on David before going for the pin and getting a two count.

David has a stunned look on his face as he regains his vertical base. The look says that he can't believe that Victor could come out of the gate like this. He shoved Victor back into the corner, lifted him to the top turnbuckle and followed him up. David then delivered a thunderous superplex from the top that drove the air out of both men. David barely floated over and got a long two count off the maneuver.

"One has to wonder if that superplex didn't take a lot out of both men. They aren't as young as most of the competitors here tonight and I'm not so sure they can withstand the punishment." Wanda commented.

"I have to agree partly Wanda. This is Victor's first time inside the ring; while this is David's third go around in the squared circle. If there is an advantage to be had, it's squarely with David Turner." Carl replied.

The two men staggered back to their feet. David grabbed Victor by the back of the head and drove his face in to the canvas. He drug him back up and brought him to the corner and rammed his head into the turnbuckle. David spun him around and shoved him back into the corner before chopping Victor across the chest hard. However, Victor fired up and reversed David into the corner and delivered a series of chops of his own.

Victor whipped him into the opposite corner and followed him in, attempting a clothesline, however David rolled out at the last second, and Victor ran sternum first into the buckle. When Victor rebounded, David bounced off the ropes and was able to hit a bulldog. He rolled Victor over and got a two and a half count from the referee.

"These two are giving it their all tonight! This has to be a sign of the level of competition we are going to see here tonight Carl." Wanda called as the action continued in the ring.

After the near fall, David pressed his advantage by applying an arm bar. Victor tried to inch towards the ropes for a break, but David used his body weight advantage to keep him grounded. Victor used a surprise head scissors to gain a one count and break the hold. Once on their feet, Victor hit a couple of arm drags then a dropkick for a solid two count.

The two slowly got to their feet, with Victor gaining the advantage with a boot to the gut and set David up for a delayed vertical suplex. However, David was able to shift his body weight and reverse it into a snap suplex of his own. David however, didn't go for the cover. He brought Victor back to his feet, and executed a hurricarrana into a pin attempt that got a two count.

"Shades of Tootie herself with that hurricarrana by David Turner! What else can be done to ensure the victory for these two proud men?" Carl called.

Once more the two men got to their feet. This time, they stood toe to toe in the middle of the ring slugging it out. David wins the battle and shoots his opponent off the ropes. As Victor comes back, David tries for his "Turnabout" super kick, but Victor ducks and hits a flying forearm.

The two men are down, but suddenly Victor nips up to his feet and ascends the turnbuckles. He dives off, looking for an elbow drop, but David rolls out of the way at the last moment. Following a scoop slam, David ascends the turnbuckles, but he is able to hit a splash. David stayed on top, but Victor was too close to the ropes and got his foot on the bottom rope before the referee could count the fall.

"This has truly been unbelievable Carl. These two have pummeled each other and yet it looks like both of them want more!" Wanda yelled.

David slapped the mat in frustration, the look on his face clearly saying that he had not anticipated Victor to put up this kind of fight. He hadn't noticed that his adversary was on his feet. When he turned around, Victor was flying towards him. David had just enough time to barely sidestep the charging McDonald patriarch. Victor went flying over the top, but he held on and landed on his feet on the ring apron.

What he didn't expect was for David to hook him under his arm pits and deliver a German suplex from the outside back in. David however didn't bridge out for a pin. Instead, he went to the corner and stomped his foot, waiting for Victor to rise up.

Victor didn't see David in the corner, as his back was to him. When he turned around, the only thing he saw was the sole of David's shoe coming at him at a high rate of speed. This time, David was able to connect and Victor crumpled to the canvas. David crawled over and draped his arm over his opponent and got the one-two-three.

"Here is your winner: DAVID TURNER!" Chet announced as the crowd went wild in appreciation of the effort the two men put into the match.

"David Turner wins a hotly contested opening match here at Wedded Bliss! I have to believe that both Timmy and Tootie are proud of their fathers after this contest." Carl said.

"I have no doubt about that Carl. This match showed you where Timmy and Tootie got their competitive spirit from. That was a great match, and we are just getting started here tonight!" Wanda replied. David stood over Victor, before helping him to his feet and raising his hand. The two smiled at each other and shook hands before walking up the aisle, patting each other on the back and congratulating each other.

"With that display of sportsmanship, let's send it back to our special correspondent backstage: pop sensation Britney Britney." Carl said.

**Backstage **

"Thank you for that introduction Carl. I'm standing by with the couple of the hour" Timmy and Tootie. Timmy, I have to ask: why did you want a match with Vicky?"

Timmy smiles down at his soon to be blushing bride before answering.

"Britney, you have to understand that Vicky has put both Tootie and I through every level of Hell there is for as long as either of us can remember. What she pulled at The St. Valentine's Day Massacre was the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back. She could have permanently paralyzed or even _killed_ either of us when she yanked the ladder out from under us. In my book, she has more then a little payback coming her way and I intend on paying her back in full with interest here tonight!"

Britney nods her head in understanding before turning to Tootie.

"Tootie, has your sister tried to explain or apologize for her actions?"

"No she hasn't Britney, not that I'm surprised by that or care. Whatever her motives were, she stuck her nose where it didn't belong and tonight she is going to wish she never met either one of us. I plan on…"

Suddenly, Vicky appeared before the three. She had a look of pure hated on her face.

"You wanna know why I did it you little skank? I was hoping and praying that something bad would happen to you because you're not good enough for him bitch!" she shrieked, pointing a finger at Timmy. "You're nothing but a snot-nosed little whore who doesn't deserve to be happy with _anyone, _let alone the twerp! You ruined my life when you took your first breath, and I wanted to ruin yours! I wish you were never born!" Vicky finished, referees coming between the three as both Timmy and Tootie tried to take swings at her.

The girls had a hand full of hair and was trying to rip it out by the root as Timmy tried to help the referees pry his fiancée off her demonic older sister.

**Back at ringside **

"Good God almighty, you talk about carnage, and the match is still a long ways off Carl! That tirade has to have added more fuel to the fire and I have to ask: what will those three do to each other when they get it on later tonight?" Wanda said.

"I don't know, but you can bet you're last dollar that it won't be pretty. As I've gotten to know Tootie, she told me that she had a suspicion that Vicky blamed her for all her problems. To have it exposed here, only a few hours before her wedding has to be disheartening to the younger McDonald sibling." Carl replied.

The camera pans back to the entranceway, as the song "Bye, Bye, Bye" by N Synch starts up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for one fall…and will determine who will perform at the wedding reception! Introducing first: from Los Angeles, California, weighing it at 149 lbs.: CHIP SKYLARK!"

Chip walks down the aisle wearing his normal ring attire of no shirt, denim jeans and his sneakers. The ladies in the crowd go wild as he performs some of his trademark poses in the ring before settling in the far corner, waiting for his opponent.

His music dies down, and then is replaced by "Milkshake" by Kelis.

"His opponent: from Retroville, Texas…LIBBY FOLFAX!"

Libby walks down the aisle in her bright yellow tube top and skintight jeans. She slaps hands with some of the fans at ringside before entering the ring. The two shake hands and the referee goes over the rules with the two. After getting the response he wanted, he calls for the bell to start the contest.

_A/N: Read and Review. So tradition remains as the father of the bride must pay for all wedding expenses. Coming up next: we will have Skylark-Folfax, a backstage interview with A.J. as the spokesman for the participants in the Elimination Chamber, and the intros for the next contest. Thank you again to everyone who reviewed and especially to acosta perez jose ramiro for consulting with me. _


	3. Chip vs Libby

_Summary: The day has finally come! Tonight, you will bear witness to the wedding of Timmy and Tootie, but not before some unfinished business is taken care of. LIVE from the Dimmadome in downtown Dimmsdale, California and only available on Pay-Per-View…it's Wedded Bliss! _

_Hello once again! This contest will feature Dimmsdale's own King of Pop: Chip Skylark going one on one with Retroville's reigning Queen of Funk: Libby Folfax. This contest will determine who will have the honor of performing at the wedding reception after the ceremony. It is scheduled for one fall with no time limit and all normal match rules apply. Which talented performer will come out with the biggest hit? Read on to find out! The disclaimer is in chapter one. _

_Bell rings _

The two combatants circle one another before pausing to shake hands. They circle again, this time locking up. After a few moments, Libby is able to shoot behind Chip and hit a double leg takedown. She grabbed his right leg and went for a single leg Boston Crab, but Chip was able to roll out and kick Libby off and into the corner.

Chip nipped up to his feet and whipped Libby into the opposite corner, but failed on a clothesline attempt when Libby ducked out of the way. As Chip rebounded, Libby slingshot herself off the ropes, but Chip ducked. As she came back around, Chip jumped and hit a Lou Thez press. After a series of rights and lefts, Chip got up and drove his elbow into her sternum and covered her for a quick two count.

"These two magnificent performers on the stage are putting on a clinic here in the early goings of this contest. Both seem to want that opportunity to perform for the newlyweds later tonight." Wanda commented as the action continued.

After the pin attempt, Chip got Libby to her feet, but she countered by raking her nails over his eyes. With Chip stunned, she went behind him and attempted a German suplex, but he countered and rolled through for another two count.

The two quickly got to their feet and locked up again. Chip got the upper hand and hit a scoop slam then immediately dropped a leg. Instead of going for yet another pin attempt, he wrenched on her arm until it was behind her back in a hammerlock submission. Libby groaned and growled as she tried to counter the move, until she was able to roll out and grab a hammerlock of her own.

"I'm surprised at this Wanda, these two can take to the air like no other, but yet they are keeping things on the ground at least here. I never expected these two to execute a ground game that only Timmy and Jimmy have executed successfully in the past." Carl commented.

"I think that they don't want to take too many chances and run the risk of one high risk move being their downfall. We've seen that one too many times in the past, and those two know what's at stake." Wanda replied.

Chip maneuvered his body until he was able to get his right foot on the bottom rope. The referee counted to four before Libby broke the hold. She came at Chip in a clothesline attempt, but Chip just grabbed her and threw her with a release belly-to-belly suplex that sent Libby halfway across the ring. She used the ropes to get back to her feet and tried to hit a surprise spear, but Chip saw it coming and was able to counter with a drop toe hold.

He rolled through and applied a rear chin lock and wrenched back, looking for the submission again. This time, Libby was able to low crawl and grasp the bottom rope mere moments before she slapped the mat. Once the hold was broken, she shot up and grabbed Chip from behind and delivered a German suplex, then bridged out and got a long two count.

"These two are putting on an amazing show of technical skill here tonight! The heart and determination is off the page in this contest!" Wanda yelled.

After the near fall, Libby sent Chip back down with a textbook side Russian leg sweep, and then she deviated from the ground game and ascended the turnbuckles. She came off and hit an elbow drop that drove her elbow deep into his sternum. She bent down to drag him back to his feet, but found his right hand wrapped solidly around her petite throat.

Chip got back to his feet, his hand still wrapped around her throat. He threw her arm over his shoulder, and then drove her down with what some would call a modified "Rock Bottom". He didn't go for the cover however; he got Libby back to her feet and executed an Inverted Atomic Drop followed by a short arm clothesline. This time he did go for the cover, and Libby barely got her shoulder up off the canvas before the three count.

"This has been a see-saw match up since the opening bell, but I sense that Chip Skylark is gaining the advantage with some un-orthodox offense and a punishing ground game that even I didn't expect out of him! For the first time in a long time, Libby Folfax is in deep trouble!" Carl exclaimed.

Chip stalked Libby as she slowly got to her feet. Once she did, Chip kicked her in the gut and went for his trademark "Root Canal" finisher, but Libby pushed him off and into the ropes. As he came back, Libby caught him with a kick to the stomach and set him up for her vaunted "Soulful Wail" maneuver. However, Chip was able to squirm off her shoulders and plant her with a DDT.

Chip went for the pin, but before the referee was able to count to one, Libby rolled over and hooked his leg. The referee got to two and three quarters before Chip was able to shake off any shock and kick out with authority.

The two got up and stood toe-to-toe, throwing lefts and rights at one another. Libby got the advantage with a series of rights, followed by a kick in the lower abdomen. Libby shot off the ropes and went for a tornado DDT, but Chip countered as best he could. Libby was still able to turn it into an arm drag takeover, but Chip was able to land on his feet.

"The pace has become fast and furious here! These two have shifted into a higher gear, and you can just feel that the end may be near for either one of these competitors!" Wanda yelled.

He came charging back at Libby, looking for a double axe handle, but Libby caught him and again set him up for the Soulful Wail. As she lifted him off her shoulders, Chip was able to somehow shift his body weight, and somehow turned the attempt into him hitting his own Root Canal, driving Libby's face hard into the canvas.

Chip regained his bearings after a few seconds, and rolled Libby up for the one-two-three.

"Here is your winner: CHIP SKYLARK!" Chet announced as the crowd went wild in appreciation.

"That was one hell of a contest, but in the end, Chip Skylark gets the duke after countering Libby's Soulful Wail into his own Root Canal! The rest of the matches on the card will have a tough time living up to the passion shown here!" Carl called.

Suddenly, "Everytime We Touch" played, and out walked Tootie, holding a microphone with a smile on her face.

"Congratulations Chip on winning the match. However, Timmy and I were so impressed by both of you that we came to a decision. Libby, we would like to request that you and Chip sing at least one duet for us later tonight."

Libby, who just got back to her feet as Tootie made her way to the stage, looked from her, to Chip. After a few tense seconds, she smiled and nodded her head. She shook hands with Chip and the two made their way to the back.

"It seems that even if Libby lost the match, she will still be able to perform for the happy couple tonight. That should be a big time event, to hear Chip and Libby sing together will no doubt bring a tear to many an eye later tonight!" Wanda called.

"I know I will probably need a tissue during that performance Wanda. Now, let's send it back to Britney Britney, who is standing by with A.J. Phillips, who has been elected the spokesman for the competitors in tonight's Elimination Chamber."

**Backstage **

"Thank you Carl. So, AJ, the main question I want to ask is this: why do so many guys want to be Timmy's best man? I mean, Chester and you are his best friends, so it would made more sense having just the two of you fighting for that honor."

A.J. sighs and gathers his thoughts before answering. 

"True, but keep in mind Timmy was the very first friend of both Elmer and Sanjay, so they feel like deserving that honor as much as Chester and I. Mark and Jimmy, well, it's a similar situation but goes even beyond, since Timmy was the first friend they made from another planet and from a whole different universe, respectively, and they had shared many experiences together, so they feel like deserving it as well. The fastest way to solve this is with the Elimination Chamber; otherwise, we would need to have a tournament between us and that would take several days." A.J. explains.

"I see. Thanks for explaining. Also, I am curious; you guys hadn't been bragging about how the boys won most of the intergender matches last time?"

"No, not at all. True, we're proud we won, but we also know our girls are no weaklings." A.J. chuckles. "Trixie had defeated me so many times in sparring fights I'm tempted to put my bed on the canvas so I can rest after she is done with me. The same goes with most of the guys; our respective girlfriends had defeated us several times... not as much as Cindy has done with Jimmy, but we're more or less even; I calculate Trixie and I are 50-50 in the number of victories while Veronica is over Chester just by one, and Libby is over Sheen  
by two." he says before continuing.

"Actually, the only one of us guys with a winning record is Timmy. He is up three on Tootie, and up two on both Veronica and Trixie. Of course, we only spar using regular match rules; we wouldn't fight them with Extreme Rules or in some other extra-violent kind of match, of course. I mean, we love them and wouldn't like or want to really hurt our ladies; I would rather destroy my lab and quit science forever rather than badly injuring my Trixie. Jimmy did that with Cindy just because he was overpowered by her, but, if the odds of his victory could be just a little better than 10 percent, he would have faced her on a normal match; if she was permanently damaged, as luckily didn't happen, it would kill him."

"And you guys don't feel intimidated? Most men wouldn't date a girl that can  
beat them."

"No, not at all. Actually, just to put an example, one of the reasons Sheen could defeat Trixie was because Libby gave him a quite intensive training; since Libby had faced Veronica, and she usually spars with Trixie, Libby had a more or less good idea about how to prepare Sheen; Trixie trained me to face Libby more or less the same way. There's a lot of mutual respect between us and our girls, and sure, we have disagreements, but most of the time are pretty fine. Besides, breaking up with such wonderful ladies just for some  
wounded ego would be plain stupid; in my eyes, even if Trixie never ever could win another match in her life, she'll always be the champ of my heart, and I'm proud of calling her my girlfriend." 

"Finally, what do you think about Timmy fighting Vicky tonight?"

"It had to be done sooner or later." AJ sighs. "I think Vicky must be the only wrestler here that has absolutely nobody supporting her; even Mark wouldn't do it now he's with Mandie. Vicky had been a major thorn on every Dimmsdale kid's side for years now, and I actually admire Timmy for facing her; she still scares me like you have no idea, and if I was the one fighting that redheaded demon, she would beat me with ease because I would be just too afraid to even defend myself." he says before taking a calming breath and continuing.

"Of course, Timmy has an obligation here, because Vicky, as Tootie's sister, will soon become his in-law, and we all know that a meddling in-law can damage and even destroy a relationship, so there's no way to know how much damage Vicky would do to him and Tootie because she isn't just meddling but evil. Even if Timmy loses, something I hope doesn't happen; Vicky at least will finally realize he's no longer the 'twerp' she used to bully when baby-sitting him, and probably will show, if not kindness, at least some respect for him."

A.J. then shakes her hand and walks off to the locker room he shares with the other male competitors.

**Back at ringside **

"A well thought out interview from Dimmsdale's resident genius. I have to admit, I respect the guts, and for lack of a better term: balls that that Timmy is showing in facing Vicky." Carl commented.

"I think everyone who has ever had the misfortune of coming into contact with Vicky will be cheering for Timmy tonight. It seems the theme for tonight is respect. Will Timmy gain the redhead's respect tonight? I highly doubt it, but we will see." Wanda responded.

Chet stood in the ring, microphone at the ready. "The following contest is scheduled for one fall!" he announces.

When he's finished, the song "Crazy Train" by Ozzy Osbourne begins to play.

"Introducing first: from Dimmsdale, California; weighing in at 145lbs.: DENZEL CROCKER!"

Crocker makes his way to the ring as the crowd boos him relentlessly, spazzing out as he does. He enters the ring and goes to the far corner to wait for his opponent.

Crocker's music dies out, and then is replaced by "Cat Scratch Fever" by Ted Nugent.

"His opponent: from Walla Walla, Washington; weighing in at 212lbs.: CAT MAN!"

Cat Man makes his way to the ring by shooting a grappling hook at the lighting rig and swinging on it. He lands deftly in the ring to the cheers and adulation of the crowd.

"The stipulation of this match is this: If Adam We…I mean Cat Man wins this contest, then Crocker must get down on his knees and beg Timmy for forgiveness for tormenting him. If Crocker wins, then he can attend the wedding, as long as he doesn't interrupt it." Wanda says.

The referee checks both men, then makes Cat Man take off his utility belt and hand it to the timekeeper. Satisfied, the referee calls for the bell to start the match.

_A/N: Read and Review. I am SO sorry for delaying like this. I got inspired to write a Timmy-Tootie M rated one-shot called "Reclaiming What's Hers", and that sapped my creative juice. Thanks again to Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro for consulting, and actually writing A.J.'s interview. Up next: we will have Cat Man vs. Crocker, an interview with Trixie as spokes lady for the Three Way Dance, and the introductions for the next contest. _


	4. Crocker vs Cat Man

_Summary: The day has finally come! Tonight, you will bear witness to the wedding of Timmy and Tootie, but not before some unfinished business is taken care of. LIVE from the Dimmadome in downtown Dimmsdale, California and only available on Pay-Per-View…it's Wedded Bliss! _

_Welcome back loyal readers! In this contest, the psychotic Mr. Crocker will take on the enigma known as Cat Man in combat! If Crocker loses, then he must eat a big slice of humble pie. If Crocker wins, he will have earned the opportunity to attend the wedding. This contest is scheduled for one fall with no time limit, and all normal match rules apply. Will Crocker face the music for his past crimes? Read on to find out! The disclaimer is in chapter one. _

_Bell Rings _

Crocker looks nervous as he comes to mid ring to meet Cat Man. The two lock up, and Cat Man shoves Crocker off using his superior upper body strength. Crocker shakes his head, and with a glare in his eye stands back up and tries to lock up with Cat Man again. Once more Cat Man shoves the insane teacher away. Crocker slaps the mat and gets back up. This time, he lures the superhero into a lock up attempt, but Crocker manages to hit a dropkick.

Following the dropkick, Cat Man quickly gets to his feet, however he is sent back down with an arm drag. Crocker follows up by executing a fist drop the chin. He pulled Cat Man back to his feet, and then shoved him back into the corner. There, Crocker punches away at the midsection and the head until the hero takes a seat, where Crocker stomps away at him before backing away, running and driving his knee into the face. After the move, Crocker pulled Cat Man to the center of the ring and covered him for a short two count.

"Crocker seems to have brought his 'A' game here tonight. We haven't seen Crocker in action since his fateful 'Classroom from Hell' match against Principal Waxelplax back at the September to Dismember. I'm surprised that he had the guts to take the challenge set down by Timmy Turner for him to face the incomparable Cat Man." Wanda says.

"In all honesty Wanda, I think this is a genius move on Crocker's part. I talked to him earlier today, and he told me that he had a lot of time to contemplate that match he had against Waxelplax, and he wanted to regain a measure of dignity by defeating Cat Man tonight." Carl responds as the action continues.

Back in the ring, Crocker had drug Cat Man back to his feet by the "ears' on his mask. Crocker attempts a scoop slam, but Cat Man squirms off and hits an Atomic Drop. With Crocker on the defensive, Cat Man hit a spinning neck breaker, followed quickly by a leg drop that resulted in a long two count for the hero.

Crocker used the ropes to get back to his feet, and he barely caught sight of a yellow blur coming at him fast. The educator ducked and pulled down the top rope, sending Cat Man crashing to the black mats on the outside. Crocker rolled out after him and pounced, Irish whipping the do-gooder into the steel steps with such force that Cat Man hit knees first and flipped over the top of the steps.

Following up, Crocker picked the hero up and dropped him throat first across the barricade, then rolled him back in the ring. Once back in, Crocker bent over to pick him up again, but Cat Man raked the eyes of his opponent with the built-in claws of his gloves.

"Crocker had the advantage, but that one move…no matter if you think it was dirty or not, has swung the pendulum back into Cat Man's favor. This match resembles what we just saw with Chip and Libby in the fact that it is see-sawing back and forth." Carl called.

Crocker covered his face and rubbed his eyes, trying to clear his vision. Cat Man took the advantage, coming off the ropes and hitting a clothesline. Crocker didn't go down at first, so Cat Man scooped him up and nailed him with a running power slam. With Crocker down, Cat Man came off the ropes and dropped a quick elbow.

The hero bent down and went to pick Crocker up again, but Crocker grabbed his leg and rolled him up in a small package for a near fall. The two got to their feet and traded a series of punches before Crocker got the advantage with a kick to the gut.

He then whipped his opponent into the far corner and followed him in with a clothesline. Crocker then was able to lift Cat Man to the top turnbuckle. Once there, Crocker climbs up, hooks him up and drives them both down with a vertical superplex. It took a few moments, and that's all it took because Cat Man was able to kick out at two and a half, much to the displeasure of the psychotic educator.

"Crocker can't seem to catch a break in this contest! Even when you think that he has the advantage, Cat Man seems to find a new burst of fortitude! There seems to be no way for Crocker to win!" Wanda yelled.

Crocker got in the face of the official, leaving Cat Man ample time to recover. When he turned around, Crocker found himself locked up and flying across the ring as his opponent executed a flawless belly-to-belly overhead throw. As soon as he landed, Crocker sprang to his feet, but was taken back down thanks to a spear.

Crocker kicked out of a pin attempt, and had a surprised expression as his nemesis slapped the mat in frustration and held up three fingers to the referee. He was on his feet and spun Cat Man around and hit a head scissors takedown. Crocker the ascended the turnbuckles and dove off, hitting a corkscrew leg drop that resulted in a very long two count before Cat Man barely got his foot on the bottom rope, breaking the count.

A scream tore from Crocker's throat as he tried to tear his hair out in frustration. He slams a fist into the top turnbuckle, then turns around and puts the boots to Cat Man. He ascends the turnbuckles again, but thinks better of it and jumps down. He then pulls the hero to his feet and pummels him with lefts before connecting with a big time right hook that sent his opponent crumpling to the canvas.

This time, Crocker didn't try to pin his foe. He got him back to his feet and trash-talked him for a few seconds before giving him a double middle finger, a kick to the gut, and hitting his version of the Stone Cold Stunner, known as the "Fairy Catcher". He went for the pin, but again Cat Man kicked out right before the referee counted the three.

The referee found himself backed into the corner as Crocker ranted and raved at him. When Crocker backed off, Cat Man spun him around and hit him with the superhero's version of the Rock Bottom, which he dubbed: "The Cat's Meow". This time, the frustration was Cat Man's as Crocker weakly kicked out at the final moment.

"Both men have shown just how much they want to win this encounter as they both have kicked out of each other's respective finishing moves! What will it take for either man to win this contest?" Carl called.

This time, it was the vaunted hero who backed the beleaguered official back into the corner. While he berated the official, he didn't notice Crocker on his knees crawling towards him. Suddenly, Crocker reached up, and sideswiped Cat Man with a schoolboy. As the referee counted, he did not notice Crocker reach back and grab a hold of Cat Man's tights as the referee's hand came down for the three count.

"Here is your winner: DENZEL CROCKER!" Chet announced as the crowd vehemently booed Crocker.

"Crocker had to resort to cheating to beat the beloved Cat Man, but it will go down as a win in the history books. Crocker can now attend Timmy and Tootie's wedding, and the crowd doesn't like it one damn bit!" Wanda yelled.

Suddenly, the camera pans to the stage to see Timmy standing there with a microphone in one hand, and the other behind his back.

"Well congratulations on the big upset Crock-pot." Timmy began. "I have to admit that I was really looking forward to you groveling before me. However, since you did win; you may now attend my wedding." Timmy finishes, a sinister grin growing on his face. Crocker gives him an evil smile, but Timmy obviously isn't done.

"Remember that while you can attend, you must not cause a disturbance, and I have the perfect way to ensure that." He says as he brings his hand from behind his back to show a muzzle in it. The crowd cheers as Timmy walks to the back, leaving an angry Crocker in the ring.

"Crocker is going to have to wear a muzzle! He's going to be treated like an animal at the ceremony tonight!" Carl cried.

"It's only fitting that Crocker has to wear that thing. That has always been the only way to keep him from running his mouth in my estimation. Now, let's send it back to Britney Britney, who is standing by backstage." Wanda says.

**Backstage **

"Thanks Wanda. I'm standing with Dimmsdale's local Beauty Queen; and one of the participants in tonight's Three Way Dance: Trixie Tang." Trixie shyly smiles at the camera as Britney continues. "Miss Tang, what can you tell us about the big match tonight?" she finishes.

"Well, Brittney, first of all, thanks for calling me the Beauty Diva; however, even I must admit that, except for Vicky, none of the other girls is ugly at all; some might be even prettier than me... not by much, of course." Trixie replies, giggling a little at the last part. "Now, about the fight, well, originally it was just going to be Veronica versus yours truly, but Cindy felt she had right to compete as well, since she, like us, used to have a crush on Timmy, and she's a very good friend of Tootie as well, so we decided it would be fair to decide it with an elimination Three Way Dance."

"What do you think about your opponents here tonight?"

"Veronica and I use to spar together, so can tell you we're more or less even skill wise. Cindy worries me a little bit; so far, no girl had been able to beat her on a one-on-one. If you remember, I already faced her and Tootie in a similar match, and I can tell you that blonde can take more punishment and is stronger than most men; that's another reason to make this a Triple Threat, because no matter how good you are, it's harder to fight two opponents as once, even if that disadvantage applies to Veronica and I as well."

"And how do you feel about possibly being the maid of honor of the same girl  
marrying the boy you crushed on?" our intrepid reporter asks.

"I see it as a way to thank them honestly. I owe a lot to both Timmy and Tootie; they helped me accept my tomboyish part, and, even if it meant sacrificing some popularity at school, it made me happier plus also made me publicly accept my love for wrestling and I could start training. So far I am, along with Tootie and Veronica, among the top ten female wrestlers in active competition. Cindy and Libby are as well, but in their own universe. I can't thank them enough for that, plus they gave me the best gift ever; setting me up on a blind date with A.J." Trixie lets a fond smile grow on her pretty face.

"He is so... 'Wonderful' isn't nearly enough to describe my man. I love him more than I could ever dream; and after hearing his interview, I can't help but loving him even more; and in case you're asking it, yes, we spar together and we're more or less even, but I wouldn't care if he moped the ring with me every time; it wouldn't affect my feelings at all."

"I see. Well, one last question; besides probably becoming their maid of honor, you have any other gift for them?" Brittney asks her.

"Yes; actually Veronica, Cindy and I are paying for their honeymoon." Trixie gushes. "In fact, to add a little more excitement to the match, the winner will only pay 20 percent of the whole expenses while the other two will pay the remaining 80 percent. You can say we're fighting for an honor and to defend our wallet." she says.

With that, she smiles and shakes Britney's hand before walking away.

**Back at ringside **

"Who says that Trixie Tang hasn't changed over the years? That was a very insightful interview, and it shows how much Trixie cares for both of her friends. I took the opportunity to talk to her earlier, and she told me that it killed her inside to watch the Ladder Match at the St. Valentine's Day Massacre." Wanda said.

"No disagreement here. No longer is Trixie that shallow little girl who had to hide who she really was. It seems that since she was able to show her real self that she has transformed, and all for the good." Carl replies.

The camera pans from them, to Chet, who stands with the microphone ready.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the following contest is a 3 Stages of Hell Match, and it is scheduled for a best two out of three falls!" he announces as the crowd goes wild.

The cheers instantly turn to boos as a loud _gong_ sounds before "Hells Bells" by AC/DC starts up. The lights go down, and an ice blue spotlight shines down on the stage as a figure emerges.

"Introducing the participants. First: from Dimmsdale, California…VICKY MCDONALD!"

The boos intensify as she makes her way to the ring. It all seems to roll off her back as she enters the ring and raises her hands, bringing the lights up slowly. An evil smile crosses her face as she poses, the green t-shirt she is wearing emblazoned with a black, cracked heart in the middle.

The boos once again turn to loud, voracious cheers as "This Moment" by Disturbed replaced Vicky's music.

"Her opponent: to be accompanied to the ring by his fiancée Tootie McDonald. From Houston, Texas; weighing in at 171 lbs.: TIMMY TURNER!"

The happy couple walk hand in hand down the ramp. They smile and wave at the thousands of fans that are cheering and chanting their name. They enter the ring, share a tender kiss, and Tootie retreats to ringside as Timmy stares down Vicky.

"Here we go folks. This has been talked about ever since it was announced. One last time, Timmy and Vicky will do battle, with the ultimate stakes on the line. Can Timmy tame his rage with Vicky, or will it be his undoing?" Wanda comments.

"I'm not sure Wanda, but if he can't, Vicky can win this and humiliate not only him, but her baby sister in the process. My question is this: Can Vicky overcome her feelings of betrayal and humiliation to beat Timmy at his own game?" Carl responds.

The referee goes over the rules of the contest with them. He doesn't bother to check for weapons, due to the rules of the other two matches to come. He sends them to neutral corners and calls for the bell to start the contest. 

_A/N: Read and Review. Crocker wins, but Timmy gets the last laugh. Coming up next: we will have the start of the most hellacious match on the card. It will be Timmy vs. Vicky, one more time. Thank you so much to my loyal readers, and again I wish to thank Acosta for writing Trixie's interview. _


	5. Timmy vs Vicky Stage 1

_Summary: The day has finally come! Tonight, you will bear witness to the wedding of Timmy and Tootie, but not before some unfinished business is taken care of. LIVE from the Dimmadome in downtown Dimmsdale, California and only available on Pay-Per-View…it's Wedded Bliss! _

_Well, here we are. This is the first stage of the 3 Stages of Hell match between Timmy Turner and his long time arch-nemesis (and soon to be sister-in-law): Vicky McDonald. This match is set for a best two out of three falls. This first contest will be contested under normal match rules, with no time limit. Who will get first blood? Read on to find out! The disclaimer is in chapter one. _

_Bell Rings. _

The two long time enemies fling themselves at one another at the opening bell. Vicky comes out on top by raking Timmy's eyes, and she follows it up with a boot to the midsection before going for a scissors kick that barely misses the target. Timmy had collapsed and somehow managed to get behind the evil one. He grabbed her and went for a belly-to-belly throw, but Vicky blocks two attempts at it. A standing switch and now Vicky is trying to do the same to Timmy, who blocks the attempt into a victory roll for a short one count.

Once on their feet, the two go right back at it. Both hit arm drag takedowns, followed by successive head scissor takedowns, and finally both go for simultaneous dropkicks. The two strike battle poses at the stalemate as the crowd roars its approval.

"This may be the first fall, but with the animosity that has built up over the past decade between these two, I don't think it will take long for things to boil over and these two try to kill each other!" Carl commented.

After a few moments, the two went back at it. They traded right hooks until Timmy was able to block one and got several shots in unblocked. He Irish whipped her into the corner with such force that she flipped over the turnbuckle. However, she landed on her feet and began to run down the ring apron. That was, until Tootie hooked her right leg and sent her sister sprawling face first into the ring apron.

"There it is! There's the whole reason why Tootie came down to ringside. I knew she couldn't keep herself out of this first fall!" Wanda cried.

"I think she's an added insurance policy for Timmy, just in case Vicky tries some of her notorious tricks behind the referee's back." Carl responded.

Timmy smiled at his fiancée as she retreated to the far side of the ring. Using the flame colored hair on top of her head, Timmy drug his nemesis to her feet, and then flipped her over the top rope and back into the ring. With Vicky in the prone position, Timmy hit a quick series of elbow drops before covering her for a near fall.

After Vicky weakly kicked out, Timmy got her back to a standing position, sized her up, and dropped her again with a nasty right jab. After a couple of these, Vicky was finally able to block the punch and counter into a side Russian leg sweep, sending her future brother-in-law cranium first to the canvas. As Timmy cradled the back of his head, Vicky went on the offense; mounting him and viciously bouncing his skull repeatedly off the mat.

"Timmy went to the well one to many times with that right hook, and he paid the price. Vicky may have just won this first fall with that seemingly innocuous Russian leg sweep. The pounding Timmy's head is taking has to affect how the rest of this match goes!" Carl called.

Once finished, Vicky got to her feet and taunted the crowd, before taunting her baby sister. Tootie climbed up on the ring apron to go after her, causing the referee's attention to be diverted. Seeing this, the evil redhead struck; sauntering over to her fallen foe and kicking him between the legs. As Timmy yelped in agony, Vicky covered him and was noticeably stunned and enraged when his shoulder flew off the canvas.

Timmy crawled to the nearest corner as Vicky berated the official. He struggled to his feet as she turned around and charged at him. Timmy however, was prepared for this, lifting his size fourteen shoe at the last moment and catching her right below her chin. Vicky stumbled away, and Timmy got a running start, only to leapfrog her, stop dead and twist his body as he jumped to deliver a stunningly artistic dropkick.

"What agility on the part of Timmy Turner! I've never seen him perform a dropkick before, and that had to be the prettiest I've ever seen! Any training Tootie could've given him is apparent in that one maneuver!" Wanda cried.

It may have been pretty and devastating, but the aftereffects of the low blow were still evident as Timmy couldn't capitalize and get a pin attempt. The time wasted provided a golden opportunity for Vicky, who seized it.

The two got to their feet within a split second of each other, but Timmy was still obviously in pain. She was able to capitalize on the moment, hitting a boot to the gut, followed by an uppercut that sent Timmy into the far ropes. She then tied his arms in between the second and third rope, leaving him vulnerable. She backed up, only to have Tootie grab her leg and hold on for dear life.

The distraction paid off as Timmy was able to free himself. Vicky didn't realize this and charged, only to find a forearm flying at her. This stunned her just long enough for Timmy to sneak behind her and hit her with a belly-to-back suplex. However, he did not let go and landed two more suplexes in succession, bridging out on the last one and getting a two and a half count.

"I thought for sure that the momentum had swung totally in Vicky's favor, but that diversion by Tootie has swung it back fully to Timmy's favor!" Carl yelled.

After the near fall, Timmy wrapped both hands around her throat and lifted her from a laying position, having her all the way over his head. He got a running start and threw her violently into the corner. The moment she landed, Timmy struck with great anger, landing hard body blows sprinkled with right and left hooks.

He finished the flurry with a devastating spin kick that leveled the evil babysitter. She crumpled in a heap in the corner, only to be drug out and covered by Timmy. The referee's hand was coming down for three when Timmy yanked her shoulder off the canvas, breaking the count.

"That could come back to bite Timmy if he's not careful. He had the victory in not only the fall, but the match and he wasted the opportunity! What is going through his mind at this point?" Wanda called.

It was as if Vicky had heard Wanda, because as Timmy was bringing her back to her feet, she stomped on his left knee several times until Timmy broke his hold on her. As he tried to shake off the effects, she bounced off the ropes and leveled him with a clothesline. An evil, sadistic grin spread across her face as she set him up in the power bomb position, dropped him across the top rope, and on the ricochet, drove him down to the canvas with all of her might.

"What a devastating move by the evil Vicky there! I've never seen a power bomb performed quite like that Wanda! I believe that you were right when you said that breaking that pin attempt would come back to bite him!" Carl yelled.

"I knew it would Carl. In various experiences, I've learned that if you can get Vicky down and out that you don't waste the opportunity! What could Timmy have been thinking?!" she replied.

After the move, Vicky didn't go for the pin. She simply smirked down at his fallen form and trash talked at her sister, who looked like she was going to jump in the ring and throttle the elder McDonald sibling. She used the toe of her shoe to roll Timmy onto his back and put her foot on his chest in a mocking pin attempt, only to have it thrown off at two and three quarters.

Vicky took her time in getting Timmy back to his feet. The look on her face displayed that she wanted to savor each and every moment of her seeming victory. She maliciously stomps Timmy in the shoulders, elbows, hands, knees and ankles before picking him up. She lifts him up and flips him onto her shoulder, setting him up for her "Baby Shredder" finisher.

"This is it; this is the end of Timmy Turner in this fall! If Vicky hit's the Baby Shredder, then she could conceivably win the whole match once the rest period is over!" Wanda yells into her headset.

You can hear her cackle all through the arena as she began running towards the far corner. She didn't sense Timmy beginning to wriggle off her shoulder until it was too late for her. He squirmed off, and was able to shove her sternum first into the turnbuckles. When she bounced back, Timmy was able to hit a reverse neck breaker and went for the pin, but Vicky was able to get her foot on the bottom rope to break the count.

"Just like that, Timmy turns the tide of the contest with that counter! He avoided the Baby Shredder, and was able to turn it into a devastating neck breaker. Vicky was damn lucky to get her foot on the rope!" Carl called.

Timmy didn't waste time like his opponent did. He hit her with an inverted Atomic Drop, and then as she was distracted by the pain emanating from her groin, he kicked her in the stomach and set her up for the Turner Bomb. He lifted her up to his shoulders and held her there for a couple of seconds, but the delay was all she needed, as she countered into a hurricarrana. She held on, and used the leverage to force a near fall.

The two staggered back to their feet and slugged it out, guttural grunts and yells filling the air as they traded punches near the ropes. Vicky got the upper hand and backed him into the corner, where she abused his chest with a series of knife-edge chops, leaving the flesh a bright red.

She got cocky and taunted him again, but this time he grabbed her by the shoulders and reversed the situation. He returned the chops in kind, but not kindly. The skin that was exposed by Vicky's shirt was a beet red once Timmy finished his assault.

Suddenly, Timmy turned to gaze at Tootie and he gave her a wicked smile and a wink. When he turned back to Vicky, he did something that no one expected: he reared back and planted the top of his foot firmly between Vicky's legs in full view of the referee. The official yelled at him before he turned and called for the bell.

"The winner of the first fall by Disqualification: VICKY MCDONALD!" Chet announced as the crowd booed the decision. "The ninety second rest period begins now!" he announced.

"What the hell was Timmy thinking?! Now he is down one fall to none in this best two out of three falls contest! What on Earth could have possessed him to get disqualified like that?" Wanda yelled.

"I think the scene in the ring can explain everything fully Wanda." Carl began, pointing to the ring. Inside, Vicky was clutching at her violated womanhood, while Tootie was now in the ring, discussing strategy with Timmy. "I honestly believe that Timmy did it to gain even _more_ of an advantage in the second fall. Remember, Tootie is now Timmy's tag-team partner in a Hardcore handicap match! In my eyes, that was a genius move on his part!" he finished.

The clock on the scoreboard counted down as the last ten seconds drifted by. Suddenly, the bell rang, signifying the start of the second fall.

_A/N: Read and Review. Well, Vicky wins the first fall by disqualification. Did Timmy just somehow outsmart the evil babysitter, or doom his future children? Only time will tell as the match continues in a Hardcore Handicap Match, with Tootie as Timmy's tag-team partner. Thank you again to my loyal reviewers, and especially to Acosta for his outstanding job assisting me with this fic. _


	6. Timmy vs Vicky Stage 2

_Summary: The day has finally come! Tonight, you will bear witness to the wedding of Timmy and Tootie, but not before some unfinished business is taken care of. LIVE from the Dimmadome in downtown Dimmsdale, California and only available on Pay-Per-View…it's Wedded Bliss!_

_Well, here we are. This is the long awaited second fall between bitter rivals (and soon to be in-laws) Timmy and Vicky. The score is 1 fall to 0 in favor of Vicky, thanks to Timmy getting himself intentionally disqualified. This is a Hardcore Handicap Match, meaning there are no count-outs, no disqualifications and falls count anywhere in the building. In this fall, Tootie will be Timmy's tag-team partner. Can the soon to be married couple even the score, or will Vicky gain the ultimate victory? Read on to find out! The disclaimer is in chapter one. _

_Bell rings_

Timmy and Tootie look at one another to decide who is going to take on Vicky first. After a short debate, Timmy tags in Tootie, and she immediately gets nose to nose with her evil older sister. The two trade verbal jabs, until Vicky insults Tootie, who responds with a hard right hand that sends the elder McDonald sister to the mat. Tootie slides out of the ring and looks under it until she finds what she wants: a Singapore cane.

Tootie slides back into the ring, and precedes to crack her sister over and over with the cane, the crowd adding a "WHOOO!" after every shot. After a final shot to the head, Tootie drops the cane, only to pick her sister up and attempt a vertical suplex. Vicky blocked it, and reversed it into a suplex of her own. She taunts Timmy before covering her sister and getting a one and a half count.

"Tootie seemed to have the advantage with the Singapore cane, but she lost it when she tried to be like her fiancé and hit a suplex. Timmy better count his lucky stars that Tootie could kick out." Carl said.

In the ring, Vicky continued to taunt her younger sister. This lead to Timmy storming in and catching his nemesis in the back of the head with a vicious clothesline. Vicky tried to roll out to safety, but Tootie, having regained her bearings caught her sister with a slingshot cross body. A lateral press on the outside gave the future Mr. and Mrs. Turner their first near fall.

Following the near fall, Tootie continued to unload on Vicky, scoring right hand after right hand that backed the redhead into the security barricade. Tootie hooked Vicky, lifted her and dropped her throat first down on the steel. Vicky rebounded however, and spun around and nailed her own flesh and blood with a devastating kick between her legs.

"Just when you think that Timmy and Tootie have the momentum, Vicky swings it right back in her favor with her trademark underhanded tactics." Wanda angrily called.

"Whether you like her tactics or you don't, under these hardcore rules, there is nothing anyone, not even the referee can do about it. The name of the game with Timmy and Tootie is survival. Timmy may have played right into Vicky's hands by getting himself intentionally disqualified in the last fall." Carl responded.

Tootie was doubled over in pain, and Vicky set her up for a neck breaker. However, Timmy came out of nowhere and hit a baseball slide that sent Vicky back into the barricade. He slid out and locked her in a waist lock that turned into an amateur wrestling takedown. Vicky sat out and got to her feet, only to have the waist lock reapplied by Timmy, who took her down this time with a head and arm suplex.

Timmy had pulled Vicky back to her feet and thrown her over the guardrail. The two brawled in the crowd, the whole time oblivious to Tootie, who had grabbed a chair from underneath the ring and set it up in the middle of the ring. While her sister and fiancé traded punches, she got a head of steam, jumped onto the chair, then onto the top rope and nailed both of them with a cross body.

"Tootie McDonald is going with what brought her to the dance with that Triple Jump Splash. Timmy must have seen it out of the corner of his eye because it looked like he got out of the way at the very last moment! Vicky caught the brunt of that move with her head and neck!" Carl enthusiastically called.

Back with the action, Tootie helped Timmy to his feet and the two of them whip Vicky with such force that she hit's the rail and flips over it. The two huddle up and Timmy gives Tootie directions. Tootie hops the rail and heads back into the ring, while Timmy drags Vicky by her hair over to the announce tables. He clears off the Spanish announce position first, then tells Carl and Wanda to get out of the way as he clears their table.

He slams her head into the table before rolling her onto it. He gets up and tucks her head between his legs. Vicky blocks the attempted either power bomb or pile driver, before using her back muscles to back drop Timmy from one table and through the other with such force that the table was obliterated upon impact.

"Oh my God! Vicky just back dropped Timmy straight to Hell! He was looking to permanently take Vicky out of the picture with what I think was a pile driver and it backfired! This match could be over!" Wanda yelled.

Vicky had rolled off the table, and was now staring at a now lifeless Timmy. Her attention turned to her sister, and a sadistic smile spread across her face. Tootie was still in shock over what happened to Timmy. Vicky crawled to the ring and used the apron to get back to her feet. She slid in the ring, and was immediately taken back down by a vicious chair shot from her sister.

A stream of blood poured out of Vicky's forehead from the chair. Tootie mounted her, and pummeled her sister with lefts and rights that covered her fists in blood. She drug her right hand over the wound and wiped her own sister's blood on her face. Tootie drug her to her feet, only to spike her sister with a DDT on the chair. Tootie covered her, but picked up the shoulder before a three count could be made.

"Tootie McDonald has finally snapped! That back drop through the table must have awakened Tootie's sadistic side and she is now taking out two decades of pent up frustration and anger on the person who deserves it!" Carl called.

Tootie had drug Vicky to her feet and Irish whipped her into the corner. After getting a head of steam, she hit a dropkick straight into the sternum. She picked Vicky back up and set up the chair. She charged, jumped onto and off the chair and caught her sister with a clothesline. Vicky slumped, almost lifeless in the corner. Tootie again backed up and charged, but Vicky either was playing possum or just fell out of the way, because Tootie drove her knee into the middle turnbuckle.

Vicky slipped out of the ring and crawled out towards the ramp. Tootie recovered and slid out after her with a noticeable limp. The two met, and began to brawl at the mouth of the ramp. On the other side of the ring, Timmy had finally begun to stir and slowly crawled his way out of the wreckage. Back with the action, Vicky had gained the upper hand with a European uppercut, then grabbed her sisters' head and slammed it into the steel ring steps.

"Vicky McDonald has survived a hellacious onslaught from her baby sister, and has retaken the advantage. Timmy has managed to regain his senses, but I don't think it's enough to win this fall. Timmy and Tootie's children are doomed!" Wanda yelled.

When Tootie rebounded, Vicky snared her sister and tried to hit a belly-to-back suplex, but Tootie struggled away. A standing switch brought Tootie behind Vicky and she went for a belly-to-back, but Vicky drove her leg again between Tootie's legs. Vicky used this to hit a hurricarana that turned into a pin attempt. The attempt was broken up by a chair shot from Timmy to the back of Vicky's head.

Timmy staggered from the momentum of the shot, but it wasn't enough for him to lose his footing. Vicky crumpled over her sister's prone form and tried to crawl away, however Timmy held on to the ring apron and was able to stomp away at her. Vicky crawled up the ramp towards the entrance way as Timmy wildly stomped away at her.

"I don't know how, but Timmy Turner was able to summon up the fortitude to drag himself back into this match! I think your prognostication of his and Tootie's children being doomed was a little too quick Wanda!" Carl called.

Up the ramp, Vicky was on her feet and slugging it out with Timmy. The two made their way to the top of the ramp and were now battling in front of the entranceway. Timmy tried to slam her head into the arch over the entrance, but Vicky reversed it and slammed his head repeatedly.

She kicked him in the gut and set him up for her Razor's Edge like Baby Shredder. She had lifted him over her head, when a chair shot rang out. In possession of the chair was none other then Tootie, who had slammed the chair into her sisters' back.

This caused Timmy to slide off her shoulders. He called instructions to Tootie, who ran down the ramp and into the open space between the stage and the fans. She set up two tables on top of one another, and then ran back up to where Timmy was. Timmy kicked Vicky in the stomach, and then lifted her onto his shoulder. He got a running start, and then threw Vicky from the stage through the tables.

"Oh my freaking God!" both commentators screamed.

However, the couple was not done. He called out to Tootie, who got a running start and jumped into Timmy's arms. Timmy was at the edge of the stage and threw his fiancée from the stage and onto her sister with a frog splash. The referee ran over to the wreckage and counted the one-two-three.

"Here are your winners of the fall: TIMMY TURNER AND TOOTIE MCDONALD!" Chet announced as the crowd went wild. "The ninety second rest period begins now."

"That was truly unbelievable! A running Turner Bomb wasn't enough for Timmy and Tootie! Timmy must have told Tootie what his plans were, and they executed it flawlessly! We are heading for the brutal third stage in this match, and I have to believe that it will not last more then two minutes!" Wanda yelled.

"I have to believe you're right Wanda. I think Timmy and Tootie finally exacted the revenge they wanted on Vicky in this fall. The next fall might just be academic at this point." Carl responded.

"While we wait for the ring crew to set up the brutal barbed wire, I understand that Britney has a couple of special guests in the audience. Take it away Britney." Wanda says.

"Thanks, Wanda. Well, we have lots of interesting people today here at the arena, including Chompy The Third, the city's mascot... who isn't actually "people" but you get the idea." Brittney says to the camera and then stops next to a couple. "And here's also another person some of you might recognize: Timmy's wrestling mentor, Charles 'Chuckie' Finster, with his wife, Angelica Pickles-Finster."

The guy, a redhead wearing black-framed glasses, with a lean yet muscular frame, chuckles and gives everyone a shy smile yet waves hello to the crowd, all the people cheering for him. His wife, a quite attractive blonde that, despite her beauty looks tough enough to best most of the wrestlers that had fought that day, motions him to stand up.

"Well... hello, everyone. Honestly, I didn't think anyone would recognize me." Chuckie says.

"Oh, come on, don't be that modest." Brittney chuckles. "You were a high school heavyweight wrestling champion, and then a collegiate heavyweight champion; you almost made the Olympics, right?"

"Yes, but, in my case, wrestling is more a hobby than a career. Once I finished my studies, I only wanted to do the job I studied for and marry my then girlfriend." Chuckie pointed at Angelica, the blonde smiling at him. "Anyway, the guy they picked over me did pretty well I think. I still keep practicing wrestling as exercise; Angie is my sparring partner, and if you think I'm good, well, she's just the same and even better at times."

"You wouldn't believe how modest this guy can be." Angelica stood up and said to the crowd. "Of course, he's also very honest, so yeah, I'm that good."

"No kidding. You were California's karate and judo champion for... five years in a row, right?" Brittney said to a nodding Angelica. "Anyway, even if you two are not professionals, it's true that you, Chuckie, trained Timmy."

"Yeah, that's right. Timmy and I met during a competition; he was his college's intramural wrestling champion and I already was California's champ, so I had a lot more experience so defeated him, even if it wasn't easy. Anyway, after the match, we talked at the dressing rooms, and he asked me for some lessons to improve his style, and I was glad to help him." Chuckie said. "We sparred together and I gave him pointers for two years; his fighting style is actually a lot like mine, using mostly holds and submission moves. Of course, he has to use moves I never did, because this is professional style wrestling, no  
college or Olympic one; if I were to fight him right now, in this kind of match, he would have the decided edge."

"I see. Now, a last question; what do you think about this final fall? Does Timmy  
stand a chance?"

"In my opinion, Timmy will have a good opportunity if keeping the fight close-ranged." Chuckie comments. "Vicky's style is extremely aggressive, focusing on punches, kicks, and very painful holds, so Timmy has to eliminate those strengths by giving her less space to maneuver."

"Timmy has to stay alert because Vicky is quite tricky, and there are many moves she can use that aren't illegal yet are surprising and effective." Angelica added. "Also, for the final fall, he must keep an eye on the ring and be careful with the barbed wire ropes and the timer, because, even if he's getting the upper hand on Vicky, the explosions can blind or hurt him at the worst moment and that would be quite bad for him."

"Thanks for the interview, guys." Brittney smiles at the couple before turning back at the camera. "Okay, let's send it back to Wanda and Carl for the final fall!"

"An insightful interview with Timmy's mentor. I had always wondered why Timmy's style mimicked Chuckies'." Carl said.

"I had a feeling that Chuckie had trained Timmy. He could not have asked for a better teacher. The rumor is that it was former WWE Champion Kurt Angle that was picked over Chuckie for the Olympic team in Atlanta." Wanda added.

The ring crew had finished setting up the ring, and Timmy and Vicky had made their way to the ring. Timmy sent Tootie back to the locker room, and now he was staring down Vicky while surrounded by barbed wire. The buzzer went off, indicating the start of the decisive fall.

_A/N: Read and Review. Well, I would again like to apologize for the lateness in posting this. I hope it was well worth the wait. Up next: the final fall in this brutal contest. Many thanks again go to Acosta for his input, and for writing that crossover interview. Be sure to check out his fic "Backyard Wrestling". _


	7. Timmy vs Vicky Stage 3

_Summary: The day has finally come! Tonight, you will bear witness to the wedding of Timmy and Tootie, but not before some unfinished business is taken care of. LIVE from the Dimmadome in downtown Dimmsdale, California and only available on Pay-Per-View…it's Wedded Bliss!_

_Here we are ladies and gentlemen. This is the final fall of the match between Timmy and Vicky. The score is tied 1-1 after Timmy and Tootie defeated Vicky in a brutal Hardcore Handicap Match. This final fall will redefine the word brutal. This is a No-rope, C-4 board, Exploding ring Death match! The normal ring ropes have been replaced with strands of barbed wire, C-4 explosives have been fastened to the backs of two wooden planks, and at the five minute mark of the match, massive pyrotechnics will explode from the ring posts! Who will win this ultimate grudge match? Read on to find out! The disclaimer is in chapter one. _

_Bell Rings _

"Oh this is going to be nasty! I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but it has, and here we are!" Wanda says.

"This is going to be off the charts. This is the only way this rivalry could and should end Wanda." Carl replies.

In the ring, Timmy and Vicky turn their heads to take in the sight of being surrounded by the barbed wire. Then they turn and face one another. Timmy, his right shoulder still nagging after his fall through the tables at the St. Valentine's Day Massacre, and Vicky, the wound in her hairline still fresh from the chair shot her sister delivered in the last fall.

Vicky takes the initiative, charging at Timmy, who sidesteps and lets her crash into the far turnbuckles. As she stumbled out, Timmy grabbed her and hit a release German suplex that sent her flying towards the opposite corner. Somehow, the evil babysitter got to her feet quickly and slid out. On the outside, she grabbed one of the explosive laden planks and slid it into the ring. She tossed a couple of chairs into the ring for good measure and went back in.

As she got to her feet, she was met with the sight of Timmy holding one of the chairs in his hands. She picked up the other one and swung at him. He ducked, and swung, connecting with the middle of her back with a sickening _CRACK. _That sent Vicky to her knees, where Timmy connected with a vicious chair shot. He quickly covered her, but she kicked out at two and a half.

"This is starting out slower then we expected Carl. They don't seem to be taking the kind of risks these competitors are known for." Wanda said.

"I think that's because they know one wrong move could send them into the barbed wire, or worse into one of those C-4 covered boards. I have to wonder who is going to taste the wire first." Carl responded.

After the near fall, Timmy stood over his nemesis, but that allowed her to put her thumb into his eye. AS he tried to regain his vision, Vicky found her chair and cracked him in the back. Timmy was now on his knees, but Vicky didn't reciprocate the chair shot to the head. Instead, she got a running start and dropkicked Timmy in the back, which caused him to sprawl forward and go face first into the barbed wire ropes.

Blood began to pour out of two wounds, one under his right cheekbone, and one above his right eyebrow. The crowd gasped at the sight of a now bloodied Timmy Turner as Vicky taunted him. She got him to his feet and picked him up, carrying him across the ring. She held him for a few seconds, before hitting a scoop slam that sent Timmy back first onto the C-4 board, which detonated with a loud _BABOOM!_

"Oh my God! Timmy Turner just got sent to Hell! That was a bone chilling move by the evil babysitter that must have won her this contest!" Carl yelled.

"I agree with you Carl, except look…Timmy just kicked out of a pin attempt by Vicky! Where is he finding the fortitude to kick out and how is he blocking the pain that must be rushing through his body?" Wanda responded.

Indeed, Timmy had kicked out. Vicky stared at the referee in shock as Timmy rolled to his knees. She was startled to find him on his feet, a homicidal look in his eyes. He wiped the blood out of his right eye and blocked a punch. He grabbed her by the hair, and after an elbow to the gut, he raked her forehead across the deadly barbs, causing more blood to flow.

He let her stumble around, and then grabbed her and Irish whipped her into the ropes on the far side. Vicky screamed in agony as she tried to extricate herself from the wire, her shirt tearing and ripping in the process. Timmy grabbed her and pulled her into a Fireman's Carry that turned into a Samoan Drop for a two and a half count on the pin attempt.

"Timmy Turner has somehow come back from getting dropkicked face-first into the barbed wire to nearly win this contest! I don't know where he is drawing this strength from!" Carl called out.

In the ring, Timmy had ducked out and slid one of the explosive planks into the ring. Vicky was pulling herself up with the turnbuckles and didn't see Timmy flying at her with a clothesline. With Vicky on her seat in the corner, the blood ran into his mouth.

With the taste of his own blood, Timmy went into a rage, stomping the hell out of his long-time opponent. He mounted her, and pummeled her with rights and lefts before slamming her head violently into the canvas.

He pulled her by her hair to the middle of the ring. He got her to her feet, kicked her in the stomach and spiked her with a DDT on one of the chairs. He covered her, but pulled her shoulder up before the count of three.

"I fear that Timmy is making almost the same mistake Tootie did a few minutes ago by not defeating Vicky when he has the golden opportunity to." Wanda called.

He drug Vicky to her feet and slapped her hard across her face. This woke up the evil babysitter, and she responded with a right hook. The two traded punches until Chet's voice interrupted them.

"TEN!"

It took them a moment to realize what he was saying. The five minute mark was fast approaching! They punched each other harder.

"NINE!"

The pace quickened, both attempting suplexes and DDT's, but neither of them were successful.

"EIGHT!"

Timmy was able to hit a scoop slam, but Vicky popped right back to her feet.

"SEVEN!"

Vicky hit a power slam of her own, but Timmy popped to his feet just like she had done.

"SIX!"

Timmy fired off a series of right jabs that had Vicky reeling. She staggered into the near corner, but almost instantly jumped out.

"FIVE!"

The two stood in the middle of the ring, slugging it out. Each trying to incapacitate the other before the explosives went off.

"FOUR!"

The two of them were starting to weaken, and both stood on spaghetti legs, wobbling back and forth as each shot was delivered.

"THREE!"

Each landed hard right hands to the others' jaw. It seemed that neither was going to give the ground and be in the ring when the pyro went off.

"TWO!"

Both warriors dropped to one knee as each hit a hard right hook. They stared into the others' eyes, hatred brimming.

"ONE!"

Timmy managed to shove Vicky onto her back and rolled out to the outside. Vicky got to one knee and tried to shake off the injuries suffered.

"ZERO!" _KA-BOOM! _

Massive, multi-colored fireworks shot out of the ring posts as what sounded like concussion bombs went off. After the fireworks, massive flames shot out and went about ten feet high. The crowd at ringside covered their ears at the sound. Wanda and Carl were nearly blown out of their seats. In the ring, Vicky had flopped onto her back and has cradling her ears.

Once the display was over, Timmy crawled back into the ring. He snuck up behind Vicky and delivered a reverse neck-breaker. However, Vicky nipped up to her feet, much to Timmy's shock. She weakened him with a kick between the legs, before Irish whipping him into the barbed wire. He yelled and cried out as Vicky raked his back across the barbs.

"Am I on? Timmy Turner's back is being utterly ripped apart with the barbed wire!" Carl yelled.

"You're on Carl. Somehow, Vicky dipped into a secret reserve of guts and fortitude to make this comeback! I thought for sure she was done after that explosion!" Wanda responded.

In the ring, Vicky yanked Timmy out of the wire, showing the rivulets of blood running down his back from the puncture wounds. She slapped him, much as he had done to her, then taunted her own sister before lifting him up and delivering her sister's own Toot-Stone Pile Driver. She covered him, but Timmy got his shoulder up.

A frustrated Vicky yanked at her red hair. She drug him to his feet, and flung him shoulder first into the steel ring post. A deep groan emanated from Timmy's throat. Vicky pulled him out and attempted a school girl pin attempt, but again Timmy kicked out.

"Timmy's shoulder has to be throbbing in agony! He has been having problems ever since that gruesome fall during his Ladder Match with Tootie a couple of months ago. Vicky knew this and took advantage." Wanda called.

Both were weak from the exertion of the three falls and from the blood they had shed. Vicky charged, but Timmy hit a drop toe hold that sent the evil one throat first into the barbed wire. Vicky got lucky and landed between the razor sharp barbs, but the damage had been done. Timmy fired up, an enraged look in his eyes. He yanked her to her feet and kicked her in the stomach.

"This is for SANJAY!" he yelled in her ear.

He went behind her and hit Sanjay's finishing move, a full nelson Dragon suplex called the "Ace of Spades". However, he didn't go for the pin. Instead he picked her up and kicked her in the stomach again.

"This is for ELMER!"

He lifted her up and delivered Elmer's brain buster, known as the "Boil Lancer". Again, Timmy did not go for the pin, but again brought Vicky back to her feet.

"This is for CHESTER!"

He booted her in the stomach, lifted her to his shoulders and delivered Chester's finisher: the "Trailer Hitch". The trend continued as he yanked her limp body up to a vertical position.

"This is for A.J.!"

He scooped her up, and delivered A.J.'s "Genius Driver" finisher. Vicky just flopped onto her back, arms and legs splayed. Once again, he dragged her to her feet.

"This is for TOOTIE!"

He flipped Vicky upside down, and delayed just a moment to blow a kiss towards the entrance and his beloved. He spun and delivered the "Toot-Stone Pile Driver". Vicky is nearly lifeless at this point. He pulled the last C-4 board into position, then drug her to her feet and screamed into her face.

"This is for ME!"

This time, he kicked her between the legs before flipping her up and onto his shoulder. He got a running start then hit his own release Turner Bomb that sent Vicky spine first onto the board. The board exploded and she and the crowd screamed. He dove onto her, hooked her leg and got the one-two-three.

"Here is you winner of the match: TIMMY TURNER!" The crowd roared its approval as Timmy weakly got up and waved to them. En mass, Chester, A.J., Sanjay, and Elmer made their way to the ring and picked Timmy up on their shoulders.

"Timmy Turner wins the most brutal contest I have ever called! He used his friends' and fiancées' finishing moves to send a message to Vicky! What a win not just for Timmy and Tootie, but for their children as well!" Carl yelled as the ring crew scrambled to get the ring back to normal.

"That was unbelievable in the brutality and violence, but I have to say that all the old scores are settled between The Turners and Vicky. Tootie has to be overjoyed at this victory!" Wanda replied. The ring crew had gotten the ring back to its normal configuration while EMTs got Vicky onto a stretcher and took her out of the building.

The camera pans back to Chet, who is standing in the middle of the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the following contest is a Three Way Dance to determine who will be Tootie's Maid of Honor!"

"Dirrty" by Christina Aguilera begins to play.

"Introducing the participants. First: from Retroville, Texas: CINDY VORTEX!"

Cindy walks to the ring, laughing and pointing at Vicky on the stretcher. She is clad in her powder blue halter top and jet black pants. She enters the ring and studies the large blood stains before posing for the fans.

Her music dies out, and is replaced by "Hips Don't Lie" by Shakira.

"From Dimmsdale, California: VERONICA STAR!"

Veronica follows Cindy's lead and laughs hard at Vicky as the gurney heads behind the curtain. She walks to the ring clad in a white tank top and short mini skirt. She slides into the ring and shakes Cindy's hand.

Her music dies, and is replaced by "Jumpin' Jumpin'" by Destiny's Child.

"Finally: from Dimmsdale, California: TRIXIE TANG!"

Trixie smiles at the cheers and applause that greet her entrance. She walks to the ring in her red sports bra and red short shorts. She enters the ring and gives both Cindy and Veronica a high five. The three retreat to neutral corners and hear the rules from the referee before he calls for the bell.

_A/N: Read and Review. I hope that is what everyone was hoping for. Timmy gets the final victory over the hated Vicky! Coming up next, we will showcase this contest and have the introductions for the Elimination Chamber match. Again, thank you so much to my loyal readers, and to Acosta for his help along the way. _


	8. Trixie vs Veronica vs Cindy

_Summary: The day has finally come! Tonight, you will bear witness to the wedding of Timmy and Tootie, but not before some unfinished business is taken care of. LIVE from the Dimmadome in downtown Dimmsdale, California and only available on Pay-Per-View…it's Wedded Bliss!_

_Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your semi-Main Event for Wedded Bliss. This is a Three Way Dance to determine which lady will have the honor of being Tootie's Maid of Honor. This is an elimination match, which means that it does not end on a single pinfall or submission. When one lady is pinned or made to submit, she must return to the locker room. The match goes on until we have a winner! Who will come out on top? Read on to find out. The disclaimer is in chapter one. _

_Bell Rings _

"Remember ladies and gentlemen, not only is the honor of being Tootie's maid of honor on the line in this contest, but also the losers have to pay 40 percent of the expenses for Timmy and Tootie's honeymoon. The winner only has to pay 20 percent." Carl said.

The three ladies meet in the center on the ring and bump fists. Trixie and Cindy start with a collar and elbow tie-up while Veronica watches from her corner. Trixie shoves Cindy off, and right into a waist lock by Veronica. Cindy fights out, only to find her face driven into the canvas by a drop toe hold by Trixie. The two best friends catch each other's gaze, and they slowly make their way towards one another. After a brief stare down, the two long time best friends tie up. Veronica backs Trixie into the corner, the referee calls for a clean break and gets one.

Veronica smiles at her friend before delivering a knife edge chop. Trixie reverses and lands a knife edge chop of her own. This battle goes on for several seconds before Cindy returns to the action, spinning Trixie around and landing a scoop slam. Veronica charges out of the corner looking for a clothesline, but Cindy ducks out of the way. When Veronica stopped her momentum and turned around, Cindy pounded, kicking her in the gut and going for the 'Eye of the Vortex', but Veronica pushes her off and goes for the Katahajime, but Cindy scrambled to the rope for the break.

"This match looks like it's going to be a back and forth classic between these three ladies. All three want that title more then anything, and they will go to any lengths to get it!" Wanda called.

Following the exchange, Trixie reinserts herself into the match, hitting a scoop slam on Veronica and an overhead belly-to-belly suplex on Cindy. Trixie applies a hammerlock on Cindy, but she sits out and applies one of her own. She rides the brunette into a pin situation that end with a one count. Trixie pops to her feet and charges, but Cindy counters with an arm drag, that leads into a series of them with Cindy coming out with an arm bar submission. Trixie manages to crawl her way to the ropes and breaks the hold by getting her left boot on the ropes.

Meanwhile, Veronica had got her bearings and watched the exchange between her two friends. With both prone after the hold was broken, Veronica gets a head of steam and delivers a baseball slide that sends Cindy and Trixie to the floor. Veronica grabbed the top rope, and vaulted over it with a cross body that took all three ladies to the floor.

"Somehow Veronica Star has worked her way back into this contest and took out both her opponents. This has become a see-saw match-up early, with none of the ladies seemingly able to gain an advantage!" Wanda called.

On the outside, Trixie and Veronica grabbed Cindy and whipped her into the steel ring steps with such velocity that she hit and flipped completely over them. The two turned their attention back to one another, slugging it out before Trixie is able to get a kick in to Veronica's flat stomach. As the blonde reeled, Trixie lifted her up and dropped her chest first across the guardrail.

Pulling her best and oldest friend up by her hair, Trixie rolled Veronica back into the ring and went for the pin, but Veronica kicked out by using her arms to push Trixie into the air and off her body. In the meantime, Cindy had recovered, and rolled back in. With Veronica down, she grabs Trixie and shoots her into the ropes. On the rebound, Cindy connected with a dropkick that floors the former snob.

"Just like Veronica did, Cindy is able to pull herself back into the contest and take down Trixie Tang with a devastating dropkick! But wait, look out for Veronica!" Carl called.

Just as Carl said that, Veronica snuck up behind Cindy and delivered a German suplex. She held onto the waist lock and hit two more in succession before bridging out and getting a two and a half count. As Veronica was pulling Cindy up to her feet, Trixie was on her feet and launched herself at her friend, flooring her with a head scissors take over then floated over into a lateral press for another two and a half count which is broken up by an elbow from Cindy.

"These three ladies are putting on a clinic here at Wedded Bliss! These three may yet steal the show from Vicky and Timmy with their effort in this contest!" Wanda enthusiastically calls.

In the ring, the three brawl with each other, landing hard right hands. Cindy grabs Trixie and whips her so hard into the ropes that she flips over and crashes to the protective mats on the outside. With the action, Veronica and Cindy stand toe to toe, both sneering at one another. Cindy begs her blonde counterpart to hit her. Veronica obliges, nailing Cindy with a scissors kick to the jaw, leveling the Retroville representative.

Veronica drags Cindy back to her feet, but Cindy rakes her eyes before delivering a chop block to the left knee. Veronica growls and staggers around the ring. Again, Cindy stomps at the affected knee, then sets up for the 'Eye of the Vortex', but again, Veronica pushes her off and into the corner. Veronica charges, but Cindy gets her boot up and into the face. As she staggers, Cindy ascends the turnbuckles. Veronica staggers into the ropes nearest to Cindy, which causes her to drop and land crotch first on the turnbuckle. Veronica ascends, wrapping Cindy up in a version of the Green Bay Plunge. She dives off and covers Cindy for the one-two-three.

"Cindy Vortex has been eliminated, the match continues!" Chet announced as the crowd went wild.

"That must have been the new finisher Veronica was telling me about earlier! She calls that the 'Blonde Bombshell', and it worked in eliminating Cindy from this contest!" Carl yelled.

Veronica didn't have time to relish her victory. Trixie had slid back in the ring and watched the pin. Once Cindy rolled out of the ring, Veronica found herself flying through the air from a release belly-to-back suplex. She crumpled in front of the far turnbuckles, which Trixie took advantage of.

With her best friend on her back, Trixie stalked her until she was on her feet. Once that occurred, Trixie kicked her in the stomach and set her up for A.J.'s Genius Driver, but Veronica wriggled off her shoulder. Veronica lands her own boot to the gut and sets Trixie up for Chester's Trailer Hitch, but Trixie countered into a DDT that sent both ladies to the canvas.

"Both ladies were looking for their boyfriends' finishers, but both had them well scouted and were able to counter out! This match is at square one once more!" Wanda called.

Veronica slowly got to her feet as Trixie used the ropes to pull herself up to a vertical base. The two locked up again, Veronica gaining the advantage and going for a belly-to-belly. A standing switch led to a waist lock by Trixie, who tried for a belly-to-back, but Veronica blocked the attempt. Trixie clubbed the back of her best friends' head and delivered the belly-to-back suplex.

Trixie, sensing that the time was at hand, stalked Veronica. When she got back to her feet and turned around, Trixie went for her Trix-Kick, but Veronica ducked and tried to lock in the Katahajime, but Trixie was able to drive the sole of her boot into the affected knee of Veronica.

"Trixie knew that Veronica's left knee was affected from the chop block earlier fro Cindy, so she went there to get out of the Katahajime! That was a smart move by the raven-haired Trixie!" Carl called.

Veronica stumbles and lets go of the hold. A spinning neck breaker from Trixie sends the blonde to the canvas. Trixie floats over into a lateral press and hooks the leg, but Veronica weakly kicks out. Trixie backs up into the corner and waits patiently for Veronica to get to her feet. Once she had, Trixie again went for the Trix-Kick, but Veronica caught her foot. After a little trash talk, Veronica spun her friend around and this time was able to lock in the Katahajime.

"There it is, Veronica's deadly submission finisher! She's got the Katahajime locked in tight on her own best friend, and it's in the middle of the ring with nowhere to go!" Wanda yelled.

Trixie tried her best to crawl to the ropes, but Veronica had wrapped her legs tight around her waist. Veronica pulled back and Trixie's head lolled from side to side. Finally, her head flopped to the side and the referee lifted her arm three times before calling for the bell.

"Here is your winner: VERONICA STAR!" Chet announced as the crowd went nuts.

"Veronica gets both victories in this brutal Three Way Dance! She has definitely earned the right to be Tootie's Maid of Honor by defeating two of the most accomplished athletes to compete here tonight! What a victory for the blonde!" Carl said.

"This has to be considered a major upset because there is probably less then five percent thought that she could win against Trixie and Cindy! I agree with you Carl that she deserves the honor that she won here tonight!" Wanda replied.

The ring was cleared, and the Elimination Chamber began to lower as several referees made their way to ringside. They helped position the Chamber around the ring.

"I'm getting word that Britney Britney is trying to get an exclusive interview with one of the participants in the Elimination Chamber tonight. Take it away Britney!"

The camera panned backstage to find a flustered Britney running down the hallway after a young man.

"Mark! Mark Chang! Can you give me a few seconds before the biggest match of your life to tell the fans what is going through your mind? How did you get permission from Mandie to compete here tonight?"

"Well, Earth lady, it wasn't easy; when Mandie came here she and April were using a strength-restraining belt each so they couldn't cream me with ease, but, at home, Mandie doesn't use it, and she is like ten times stronger than me, so it's hard to argue with her. However, when she realized this event would be to honor Timmy Turner and his fiancée, and she respects them both as warriors, plus knowing it's important to me, she eventually accepted."

"That's another thing we want to know; how are you and Mandie doing? Everyone is half-expecting for you to try escaping." she asks.

"Funny enough... Mandie has been better than I thought. On my planet, we enjoy stuff most of you humans hate, so I like a certain amount of pain unless it's life-threatening. Mandie is quite violent, even when performing, well... 'mating' activities, and, as weird as it sounds, I'm learning to enjoy it, either in my alien or my human form." Mark shrugs, smiling.

"True, I had feelings for Vicky in the past, but Mandie is way stronger and more violent then her. Plus, during my time as an undercover human, I learned to like moderate amounts of kindness, something Turner always showed, and Mandie does shows at times. So, no, I'm not escaping tonight, except from that Elimination Chamber to become Turner's Best Man, or Best Alien, in my case."

**Back at ringside **

"Interesting comments from Mark Chang there Carl. Though it was more information then I needed to know about his mating rituals with Mandie, you can tell that just being asked to be in this match means the world to him." Wanda says.

"I agree totally Wanda. I'm going to need some therapy after learning about alien sexual habits, but you can tell that Mark is touched that Timmy and Tootie asked him to be here tonight. He sounds confident that he is going to win, but he has some stiff competition in this contest tonight." Carl replied.

Chet stands by their table, microphone in his hand.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the following contest is your Main Event for Wedded Bliss! It is an Elimination Chamber Match, and it will determine who will be Timmy Turner's Best Man!"

"Ace of Spades" by Motörhead begins to play.

"Introducing the four individuals to be locked in the mini chambers! First: from Fayetteville, North Carolina, weighing in at 168 lbs.: SANJAY THOMPSON!"

Sanjay makes his way to the ring, clad in only military fatigues. He enters the Chamber and is directed into his own mini chamber. He gazes at the Plexiglas around him.

"Remedy" by Seether blares through the speakers.

"From Dimmsdale, California by way of the planet Yugopotamia, weighing in at 170 lbs.: MARK CHANG!"

Mark makes his way down, disguised in his dreamy Earth male disguise. He enters and is directed into the Chamber across from Sanjay.

"Bombshell" by Powerman 5000 roars to life.

"From New Orleans, Louisiana, weighing in at 163 lbs.: A.J. PHILLIPS!"

A.J. makes his way to the ring, clad in only denim jean shorts. He enters, and is directed to the chamber next to Sanjay.

"Headstrong" by Trapt replaces A.J.'s entrance music.

"From San Diego, California, weighing in at 159 lbs.: ELMER BENSON!"

A boil less Elmer makes his way to the ring, clad in a red tank top and denim shorts. He enters and is directed to the chamber next to Mark. The four take in their surroundings as they wait for the next two competitors.

"And now, introducing the two competitors who were chosen to start this match!"

"Thunder Kiss '65" by White Zombie roars through the speakers.

"From Retroville, Texas, weighing in at 164 lbs.: JIMMY NEUTRON!"

Jimmy walks to the ring, clad in a blue tank top and denim shorts. He enters the main chamber, and waits on his first opponent.

"Bombshell" once again blares through the P.A. system.

"Finally, from Atlanta, Georgia, weighing in at 166 lbs.: CHESTER MCBADBAT!"

Chester makes his way to the ring, clad in just a torn pair of denim shorts. He enters the main chamber and stares down Jimmy. The two shake hands and await the bell. The referee just looks at them then calls for the bell.

_A/N: Read and Review. Veronica pulls off the major upset to earn the title of Maid of Honor! Coming up is the Elimination Chamber match. Thank you again to all you loyal readers, and especially Acosta for writing Mark's short interview here. _


	9. Elimination Chamber Match

_Summary: The day has finally come! Tonight, you will bear witness to the wedding of Timmy and Tootie, but not before some unfinished business is taken care of. LIVE from the Dimmadome in downtown Dimmsdale, California and only available on Pay-Per-View…it's Wedded Bliss!_

_All right ladies and gentlemen, this is your Main Event for Wedded Bliss! This contest is an Elimination Chamber match to determine who will earn the title of Timmy Turner's "Best Man". Six young men step inside to do battle, but only one will survive. There are no rules in this contest. Every two minutes, one of the four interior chambers will be unlocked at random, releasing another competitor. Who will be the ultimate survivor? Read on to find out. The disclaimer is in chapter one. _

_Bell rings. _

Jimmy and Chester meet in the middle of the ring, and after exchanging a friendly handshake, they locked up with a collar and elbow tie-up. Jimmy got the advantage and spun behind the blonde haired young man and tied him up with a hammerlock. Chester was able to spin around and reverse the hold, but Jimmy countered with a snap mare takeover. Chester got quickly to his feet, and ducked a clothesline from Jimmy, he came off the far ropes, but Jimmy side stepped him and tossed him to the outside and onto the steel grate floor.

"There you go Carl; Chester got thrown onto that floor that's exactly level with the ring floor! This is so unique in structure. I watched the tape of the first Chamber match from the 2002 Survivor Series so I would know how to call this!" Wanda commented.

"Indeed it is unique Wanda. I watched the same tape and a couple of the other Chamber matches as well, and I know that nothing will be ordinary here tonight." Carl replied.

In the Chamber, Jimmy began to work over Chester's back, scoop slamming him on the grate and hitting a leg drop. He tried for a pin, but Chester kicked out at one. Jimmy drug him to his feet and whipped him into the chain-link wall of the structure. He tried it again, but Chester reversed it and Jimmy tasted the steel for the first time.

As Jimmy reeled, Chester ascended the turnbuckles and waited. When Jimmy turned around, he sprung off, looking for a cross body block. Jimmy ducked out of the way, thinking Chester crashed and burned. He didn't however. He latched on to the wall and dove off the wall, this time hitting the cross body.

They rolled back in the ring as the scoreboard read ten seconds. The crowd counted down, and when it hit zero, the arena darkened and spotlights flashed over the four chambers, finally settling on the chamber of Mark, who quickly entered the fray after his chamber was opened. He went after Jimmy first, flooring him with a clothesline, and then doing the same to Chester.

"Mark is the first to enter this match! He enters like a house of fire, but can he sustain this early momentum?" Carl said.

"He will be hard pressed to keep it up, considering the two in the ring, plus the three other competitors still in those chambers Carl." Wanda replied.

Dimmsdale's resident alien tossed Jimmy outside and turned his attention on Chester. He was just getting to his feet as Mark flung himself at him with a flying forearm. He nipped up to his feet and hit a rising Chester with an Inverted Atomic Drop before hitting him with a scoop slam.

He turned his attention to Jimmy, who was trying to reenter the ring. He hit the genius with a running knee lift that knocked him back to the steel floor. Once outside, Mark grabbed Jimmy by the back of his head and rammed it hard into the chains, busting him wide open in the process.

With the genius bleeding at his feet, Mark hit a series of quick elbow drops that led to a standing moonsault press. Mark hooked the leg, but Jimmy kicked out at two and a half.

Once more, the clock showed 10 seconds left. It counted down and when it reached zero, the spotlight illuminated the chamber of Sanjay. He stormed out of the chamber and honed in on the two outside the ring. He booted Mark in the gut and tossed him back in the ring, then grabbed Jimmy and flung him through the Plexiglas door of an empty chamber.

In the ring, Chester and Mark stood toe to toe in the center slugging it out. They stopped when they heard the referee's hand hit the steel floor three times, signifying that Jimmy Neutron had been eliminated. They turned their attention back to each other and resumed trading punches.

Sanjay watched as the two slugged it out. Mark got the upper hand and nailed a overhead belly to belly suplex that sent Chester over the top rope and to the floor at Sanjay's feet. He began to stomp away at the blonde, but Chester caught his foot and flipped him onto his stomach. Chester slowly got to his feet and blocked a couple of punch attempts. Sanjay threw himself at Chester, but her caught him and hit him with a fall away slam.

"It seems to me that these two are looking to take the other out and worry about the two remaining in the chambers, as well as Mark later." Wanda said.

"The competitive fire burns in all six men here tonight Wanda. The added stipulation of being Timmy's best man just stokes that fire to all time highs." Carl replied.

Following the slam, Chester had gone for the pin, but Sanjay got his shoulder up. The countdown began again as Sanjay charged. Chester was able to duck and pick him up on his shoulders. With three seconds left, Chester hit his 'Trailer Hitch' and got the pin just as A.J.'s chamber was opened.

The life long friends and tag team partners stared down each other until A.J. blasted Mark with a right hand. Chester followed suit, then shoved the alien into the corner before getting on his hands and knees. A.J. charged, sprung off Chester's back and hit a flying clothesline. They switched places and Chester hit a clothesline of his own.

"I know it's supposed to be every man for himself, but these two tag partners are making this a handicap match against Mark Chang!" Carl yelled.

Mark staggered out of the corner, only to find himself on top of Chester's shoulder. He held them there as A.J. charged. A.J. hit a neck breaker as Chester threw himself forward. They both dove on top of Mark and got the pin.

"It took two young men to put Mark Chang away here! The team most consider to be future Tag Team Champions have put away one of the finest competitors in either Dimmsdale or Retroville." Wanda called.

After Mark was helped out of the Chamber, Chester and A.J. went after one another. When one would hit a move, the other would hit the same move. They traded belly-to-back suplexes until A.J. clotheslined Chester over the top to the floor. Once outside, A.J. military pressed his best friend over his head, and then threw him like a javelin into the chains, busting him wide open.

Chester staggered around and fell in between the ropes. A.J. followed him in and whipped him into the corner. He hit his partner with a series of forearms before backing out and charging, hitting a clothesline that staggered his best friend as the countdown started for the last time.

"It's academic at this point who it's going to be. This has to be a huge advantage for Elmer here. Chester is busted open and ripe for the picking if he can get rid of A.J." Wanda called as the timer reached zero, and Elmer was released.

In the ring, A.J. had hit a series of three vertical snap suplexes. Elmer wisely stayed out of the ring as A.J. went to work on his tag team partner. A scoop slam led to A.J. climbing up to the top. However, this wasn't enough for the young man. He grabbed hold of the empty chamber in front of him and climbed to the top of that, careful of not letting his legs slip through the chains that comprised the roof of the smaller chambers.

He stood, back arched to fit against the curve of the Chamber. He signaled to the crowd, and then dove off with an elbow drop. He hit the mark perfectly, but rolled off Chester and clutched at his elbow and triceps in agony. He rolled out of the ring, and Elmer took this as a sign. He dove into the ring, crawled on top of Chester and got the pin fall.

"Elmer gets the pin after A.J. hit a mega elbow drop from the top of the Chamber! We are now down to two, and I have to give the edge to Elmer, being the freshest, and because A.J. seems to have injured his arm in taking out his best friend!" Wanda yelled.

In the ring, Elmer stood and beckoned for A.J. to return. A.J. obliged slowly. Once inside, the two locked up, with A.J. getting the advantage offensively and nailing a spinning sit out power bomb. Elmer rolled out of the ring and clutched at his back, while A.J. again ascended the turnbuckles. When Elmer got to his feet and turned around, A.J. dove off with a cross body.

However, Elmer dove back into the ring at the last moment, and A.J. crashed chest first onto the steel grate floor. He clutched his sternum and growled in agony. He very slowly got to his feet, and Elmer charged, diving through the ropes. But either A.J. was playing possum or his legs gave out because he sank out of sight, and Elmer crashed face first into the floor, a stream of blood flowing from a laceration just above his hairline.

"I thought it was bad when A.J. crashed and burned, but Elmer may have just topped it with that move! Elmer is donning a crimson mask that you know won't look good in the wedding photos Wanda!" Carl said.

The two slowly got to their feet. Both stared down one another and made their way back to the ring. They stood; chests heaving, the blood staining Elmer's face, a hungry look in each of their eyes. Elmer weakly went for a kick, A.J. ducked out of the way and kicked Elmer in the gut. He set him up for the Genius Driver, but Elmer squirmed off his shoulder. Elmer returned the kick and set up for the Boil Lancer, but A.J. struggled off his shoulder in kind.

The two traded right hands in the middle of the ring. A.J. whipped Elmer into the ropes and went for another clothesline, but Elmer ducked and went for a school boy. A.J. managed to grab onto the bottom rope to stop the count.

"These two are giving it their all here tonight. Elmer has proven himself to be a big time player here. He got the luck of the draw, but after being busted open, and being in there with a World Champion caliber competitor has shown that Elmer Benson is not to be taken lightly!" Wanda called.

The two were again in the middle of the ring, slugging it out. The four eliminated competitors and even Timmy himself were on the stage watching the climax of the contest. A.J. charged, looking for a Spear, but Elmer sidestepped him and A.J. crashed into the steel ring post.

A.J. slumped over, still wrapped around the post. Elmer pulled him out by his pants, kicked him in the gut and set him up for the Boil Lancer. Elmer showed great strength by holding him up until they were in the middle of the ring, where he delivered his devastating finisher. He weakly got his arm over A.J., and this time got the one-two-three.

"Here is your winner: ELMER BENSON!" Chet announced as the crowd went nuts, and confetti rained from the rafters.

"I know it's been said before; but do you believe in miracles?! No one ever gave Elmer a chance to win this contest, and he did just that with the Boil Lancer! I don't believe it Wanda! I'm not sure even Elmer believes it!" Carl yelled.

"You have to believe after that incredible match Carl! The dark horse Elmer may have got lucky with the draw, but he showed the guts and fortitude to pull off the major, world shaking upset here at Wedded Bliss!" Wanda replied, nearly hoarse.

The referees opened the Chamber, and the four plus Timmy entered it. Elmer helped A.J. to his feet and raised his hand. The boys then huddled around Elmer and hoisted him up on their shoulders as the tears dripped out of his eyes. They paraded him around the ring as the fans chanted "ELMER! ELMER! ELMER!".

They let him down and the seven walked from the Chamber. Once outside, they again hoisted Elmer up and carried him up the ramp and to the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we thank you so very much for tuning in to 'Wedded Bliss' tonight. With Elmer's historic upset win, that ends the competitive portion of our broadcast. Stay tuned as the boys get checked out and cleaned up, because the wedding everyone has been waiting for is up next! For Carl Wheezer, this is Wanda Geronimo."

_A/N: Read and Review. Elmer has become Timmy's Best Man in one of the biggest upsets in history! Like Wanda said, stay tuned because up next is the wedding you all have been waiting for! As always, I want to thank every last one of you loyal readers out there. I will never take you guys for granted. Special thanks again go to my boy Acosta for his magnificent job consulting. Be sure to check out his deviant art page to see some pics from the last contest as well as this one. _


	10. The Wedding of Timmy and Tootie

_Summary: The day has finally come! Tonight, you will bear witness to the wedding of Timmy and Tootie, but not before some unfinished business is taken care of. LIVE from the Dimmadome in downtown Dimmsdale, California and only available on Pay-Per-View…it's Wedded Bliss!_

_Here we are ladies and gentlemen. This is what this event is all about. Prepare to witness the wedding of Timmy Turner and Tootie McDonald! Per the stipulations, Vicky cannot interfere, and Crocker is in attendance, but he must wear a muzzle! With a who's who in the arena, and the whole world watching, will the wedding go off without a hitch? Read on to find out. The disclaimer is in chapter one. _

The ring crew broke down the ring in record time, and redecorated the ringside area to resemble a chapel. The altar was built, the flowers arranged, the chairs set, all the plans executed to perfection. However, the eyes of the fans in attendance were not on the crew in front of them, but on the Giant-tron above the entrance. What they were seeing was a totally different scene then the one before them in the arena.

The camera was focused on the backstage area towards the service dock. In the distance was a group of people, who seemed to be carrying an object towards the service entrance. As the camera zoomed in closer, the bodies of the carriers took on a feminine contour, as did what they were carrying. Upon even closer inspection, it was revealed that Trixie Tang, Cindy Vortex, Libby Folfax, Veronica Star, and Angelica Pickles were indeed carrying someone towards the exit.

As the camera zoomed in on the victim, it was shown that it was indeed the defeated, battered and bruised Vicky they were carrying! Trixie held her thrashing head, Cindy and Veronica both held one of her undulating arms, and Libby and Angelica both held one of her kicking feet. The camera followed them outside to where a burly man stood waiting.

"Thank you so much for doing this Rotchford. I feel so terrible that you have to miss the wedding on account of this piece of slime." Trixie said as they unceremoniously dumped Vicky on the ground at his feet.

"It's not a problem Miss Tang; it's my pleasure to take care of this trash for you. Tell Timmy and Tootie that I am happy for them, and if they ever need my services, that I'm just a phone call away." the former bodyguard answered as he wrapped the redhead's arms around a drainage pipe and handcuffed her wrists. The girls wished him well as they hurried back inside for a touch-up on their make-up.

However, what they didn't realize was that there was a menacing figure hiding behind one of the production trailers near by.

**15 minutes later…**

The orchestra at the top of the stage had been playing for the crowd as they waited for the ceremony to begin. The soft love song they were played gave way to them playing what sounded like a 'mash-up' of the songs "Headstrong" and "Hips Don't Lie" as Elmer and Veronica made their way out and down the aisle. They walked arm in arm, and had big smiles on their faces as they took their places by the altar. Veronica pulled a small camcorder out of her purse, so she could record the event from her perspective.

They were followed by Trixie and A.J., who walked arm in arm down the aisle to an orchestral mash-up of their entrance music. They both have big smiles on their faces as they meet Elmer and Veronica as they take their places. They are followed by Jimmy and Cindy, who kiss before parting. Sheen and Libby, then Nick and Betty and then Carl and Elkie follow their friends and take their places.

The first big surprise comes when Mark enters the arena, walking arm in arm with Princess Mandie! The couple makes their way down, and the others welcome Mandie with open arms. The boys shake her hand, some grimacing in pain at the force of it, and the girls give her light hugs. She actually smiles at them as they greet her.

Mr. and Mrs. Turner make their way to their special seats, the tears apparent on Mrs. Turner's face. Both are beaming with pride as they take their seats and prepare to witness their only son marry the love of his life. They are followed by Cosmo and Wanda, who are also beaming with pride as their secret Godson is about to get married.

Chester appears at the top of the ramp, escorting Tootie's mother to her seat. She has tears of joy on her face as she sits down and Chester takes his place next to A.J. on the altar. Principal Waxelplax and Mrs. Crocker appear on the stage with Crocker in between them, both holding straps to the muzzle that is locked firmly around his mouth. He seems to thrash about a little, trying to get loose of his bonds.

**Outside the Arena **

Vicky is trying her best to break the handcuffs, while Rotchford sits back and reads the financial section of the newspaper. Suddenly, a young man appears before him, slightly startling the hulking ex-bodyguard turned financial advisor.

"Hey monkey-boy!" the man shouts as he runs away.

Rotchford gets up and walks after the young man. The intruder runs and ducks in front of Vicky, who has her back to the guard. When he is in range, she drives the heel of her right shoe deep between his legs, causing him to groan loudly. As he sank to his knees, the interloper grabs a 2x4 and breaks it across his face, knocking the guard unconscious. The young man pats him down, and then grabs the keys to the handcuffs, unlocking the evil babysitter.

"Don't we have a wedding to sabotage dear Vicky?" the young man said as they ran back into the building.

"Yes, I believe we do Buxaplenty. I can only help in subtle ways, because of that damn stipulation my idiotic sister and the twerp put in." Vicky replied as her and Remy raced towards her dressing room.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure there's no evidence of your involvement. This is between me and Turner." Remy replied as they entered the dressing room and closed the door. What they didn't know is that they were caught by a now frantic security guard.

**Back in the Arena **

With the wedding party in their places, the orchestra began to play once again. Timmy made his way down the ramp towards the altar. His wounds tended to and concealed with surgical glue, he bore a big smile as he walked past everyone in the ridiculously expensive suit Trixie personally paid for. He shook hands with all of his groomsmen, and kissed each bridesmaid on the cheek before taking his place at the altar, waiting patiently for his bride.

The orchestra began to play "Here Comes the Bride", and the whole arena stood. At the top of the ramp, Tootie stood looking radiant in her dress, while her father bore a proud smile. They slowly made their way down the ramp towards Timmy, who smiled brightly.

Once they arrived, Timmy and Mr. McDonald shook hands, his soon to be father-in-law giving his shoulder a slight squeeze before he took his place next to his wife. The couple at the altar turned to face the priest hired to officiate the event.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here tonight to celebrate the union of Timothy Thomas Turner and Tiffany Jasmine McDonald in holy matrimony. On this, the most glorious of days, two souls become one in the sight of God and of man." the priest began.

In the crowd, Timmy and Tootie's mentors Chuckie and Angelica Finster sat beaming. They felt like proud older siblings to the two, and there was no where else they would rather be in this moment. As the priest continued the invocation, Angelica noticed her husband was choking back tears.

"Sorry sweetheart, I always cry at weddings." Chuckie says in a whisper as washing his eyes.

"I know; you cried all through ours." Angelica replies in the same low tone, smirking.

"Hey, you sobbed too. We were both very excited." Chuckie grins knowingly at his wife, the blonde smiling and they both turn their attention back at the ceremony. Suddenly, the fearful security guard appears next to Angelica.

"Mrs. Finster, I'm so sorry for interrupting, but we have a situation, and you're the only one who can handle it." the guard huffs, being out of breath from sprinting into the arena to find her.

"What kind of situation is it sir?" Angelica responds. He leans down and whispers it in her ear. Her eyes go wide and she stands up slowly.

"What's going on Angie?" her husband asks, noticing the guard and the look on his wife's face.

"I got to take care of something hon, I'll be right back." she replies before taking off after the guard, leaving her dumbfounded husband in the process.

Back at the altar, the happy couple smile at one another as the priest finishes the invocation. They turn to face him as he speaks to the crowd.

"I understand that Timothy and Tiffany have written their own vows, so the floor is theirs, starting with the bride."

Tootie turns to face the love of her life, two shining tears brimming in her eyes as she begins to speak from her heart.

"Timmy, ever since the day I met you, I have loved you with a patient heart. When you stood up to Francis and took the punch that was meant for me, I knew you were my knight in shining armor. Through all the rough patches and hardships we both have endured, the one thing I could count on was my love for you." she began, trying her best to hold back the tears.

"I have been waiting for this day since I was a little girl, and now that it's here, I feel complete now that I am going to be Mrs. Timothy Turner. I love you Timmy, through hell and high water, I know we will make it. Our love will carry us through this life and into eternity." she finished, the tears streaming as a bright smile crossed her face.

**In the locker room **

Vicky nearly vomited hearing the words of pure love flowing from her sister's lips. It made her physically ill to see Tootie happy. She turned from the monitor and back to Remy, who was preparing two buckets for her.

"God that makes me want to puke! The snot nosed little slut doesn't deserve to be happy, especially with the twerp!" she raged.

"Calm down Vicky, they won't be happy for long. Not after we give them our 'presents'!" Remy said as both cackled evilly. They were filling the two buckets, one with deadly scorpions, and the other with pig's blood.

"Now remember, when the twerp says 'I do', drop the scorpions on him, and the blood on the bitch of a sister of mine. She won't be happy when that dress that Tang skank bought her is covered in blood." Vicky said as they made their way towards the door.

They didn't make it, as the door burst open, and they faced an angry looking blonde, her hands on her hips and a deadly glare in her eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" Vicky asks, trying to shove her way past.

"The name's Finster, Angelica Pickles-Finster to be exact. Let's just say that I'm your worst nightmare Icky Vicky." Angelica states as she makes her way towards the two. Remy bows up to Angelica, and tries to take a swing at her. Angelica ducks, and nails him with a thrust kick to the jaw, knocking him out instantly.

"So you knocked him out…big freaking deal. I don't scare easily and I'm damn sure not afraid of you slut." Vicky growls, arms akimbo and a defiant look on her face.

"You know the difference between you and me Vicky? I may be mean, and I may have tormented my husband, my sister-in-law, my cousins and their friends, but I'm not evil. I would never sink as low as to disrupt Tommy, Dill, or Kimi's wedding." she began.

"The fact that you want to destroy the true and pure love Timmy and Tootie share is beyond evil, it's INSANITY! Just because you can't get a man to love you doesn't mean you have to ruin it for Tootie, you pitiful excuse for a human being!" Angelica retorts, knowing what was to come.

Vicky screamed as she flung herself at the blonde, who sidesteps and trips her. She then locks the evil babysitter in a Brazilian ju-jitsu submission hold, choking Vicky with her legs. Vicky slips into unconsciousness and Angelica releases the hold.

"Get them some medical attention, then let Timmy and Tootie know what happened later. I need to get back." she says to the guard as she runs back into the arena and finds her seat.

**In the arena**

"What's the matter baby?" Chuckie asks when she returns.

"It's taken care of sweetheart." Angelica replies as he fills her in on what she missed, which isn't much.

The priest turned to Timmy, giving him the floor to recite the vows he spent so much time on writing.

"Tootie, ever since we met, something inside of me told me we were destined to be together. Even though it took many years for me to accept the love I felt radiating from you towards me, I always knew we would find ourselves in this moment. I adore you and love you with all of my heart. Tonight, in front of God, our friends and family, I give my heart, body, and soul to you. You have always been there for me, even when I didn't realize or want it, and for that I can never adequately thank you my love."

The priest turned to Tootie, who was choking back tears at her beloved's loving words.

"Do you Tiffany; take Timothy to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, to love, honor and cherish all the days of your life until death do you part?"

Tootie didn't hesitate in her answer.

"I do."

The priest turned to Timmy.

"Do you Timothy; take Tiffany to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish all the days of your life until death do you part?"

Like his bride, Timmy did not hesitate in his response.

"I do."

The priest turned to the crowd.

"Then by the power vested in me by the State of California and by God Almighty, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!"

Tootie lifted her lace veil, and wrapped her arms around Timmy as they shared their first passionate kiss as husband and wife.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my privilege to introduce for the first time: Mr. and Mrs. Timothy Turner!" The priest said. The crowd went wild, cheering and screaming their heads off as the happy couple made their way hand in hand up the aisle and with one last wave, out of the arena to a waiting limo.

_A/N: Read and Review. So there it is, Timmy and Tootie are now husband and wife! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. There is one more chapter to go before I finish this story. Thank you so much to my loyal readers, you guys give me the inspiration to keep writing. Also, big props to Acosta for collaborating with me on this. _


	11. The Reception

_Summary: The day has finally come! Tonight, you will bear witness to the wedding of Timmy and Tootie, but not before some unfinished business is taken care of. LIVE from the Dimmadome in downtown Dimmsdale, California and only available on Pay-Per-View…it's Wedded Bliss! _

_Hello again everyone! This chapter deals with the wedding reception, and the possible revenge of Vicky, who escaped the ambulance that was carrying her to the hospital after Angelica, beat her down. As the invited guests mingle and celebrate, does the evil redhead have one last trick up her sleeve? Read on to find out! The disclaimer is in chapter one._

The streets of Dimmsdale seem deserted, which was just fine for Vicky McDonald. After the beating she received in her dressing room at the hands of Angelica Pickles-Finster, she wanted and needed to sulk around and formulate one last plan. Her last plan had been so perfect, and she even found the perfect patsy in the form of Remy Buxaplenty, who shared her hatred for her brother-in-law.

She had awoken in an ambulance next to him somewhere near Dale Dimm Memorial Hospital and promptly attacked the Emergency Medical Techs who were tending to the both of them. She dove out of the still moving vehicle and rolled to a stop in the gutter. She stood up, taking stock of her minor injuries, and then she takes off for the restaurant where the reception is taking place.

**At the Restaurant **

The party was in full swing after the newly minted Turners arrived. There had been toasts and speeches for the happy couple. The big surprise was that their best friends had made a slide show about their lives up to that point, which included some embarrassing baby photos of both the bride and groom. The highlights were slides of Timmy and Tootie's first date; Tootie's win over Trixie and Cindy, and even slides of the Ladder Match that led to this night.

After the slideshow, Tootie and her father had their dance, followed shortly by her and Timmy sharing their first dance as husband and wife. Once their dance was done, the bride and groom went their separate ways to mingle and talk to the guests. Tootie was having a conversation with Angelica, when Veronica came up in between them.

"Please excuse me for interrupting, but there's something you have to see Tiff." Veronica said, pulling out her camcorder.

"What is it Ronnie?" Tootie asks as the blonde cues it up and the three look at the small pop out screen on the side. The tape rolls as Veronica had taped the ceremony from her perch on the altar. They reached the part that saw Angelica get up and head for the back, prompting a quizzical look from Tootie.

"What's that all about Angie? Why did you get up during the ceremony?" Tootie asks, not angrily, but out of curiosity.

"The thing is Tiffany, while you guys were up there; Vicky managed to escape backstage and was in the middle of planning to ruin the ceremony with some rich guy…I think the name was Buxaplenty or something like that." Angelica replied.

Both Tootie and Veronica stood there, not so much stunned that Vicky would go against the stipulations from the 3 Stages of Hell match, but that she would hire on Remy Buxaplenty as a co-conspirator in ruining the most important day of Tootie's life. What Angelica said next really threw them for a loop.

"What you just saw was the frantic security guard letting me know what was up, since he couldn't tell any of you without causing a panic. I followed him back to her dressing room and found them with a bucket of scorpions meant for Timmy, and a bucket of pigs blood that Vicky meant to dump all over you Tiff." she started.

"I burst into the room, and Vicky started with her usual song and dance. Then that Buxaplenty kid tried to rush me, so I knocked his block off with a roundhouse kick. Then Vicky and I had words until she rushed me. I locked her in a hold that Chuckie taught me after he got back from a tournament in Brazil called the "Gogoplata". I knocked her unconscious and left to catch the rest of the ceremony." she finished as the other two young ladies hung on her every word.

There was silence between the three for a moment or two before Tootie spoke first, a tear forming in her eye as she spoke.

"I actually thought she would abide by the stipulations. I never thought she would actually want to ruin the most important day of my life. I now know she is truly evil to the core and there is no hope of changing her." she said between sobs.

Meanwhile, Trixie was dancing with A.J. when her cell phone vibrated in her purse. She gave him a look of "I'm sorry", and then answered. She didn't like what she heard. It was a member of her father's private security force informing her of what took place, and telling her that Rochford was in the hospital with a minor concussion.

The man also informed her that Vicky had been spotted heading towards the restaurant and that she could be heard mumbling that she hadn't been stopped yet and that both Timmy and Tootie would pay dearly for ruining her life. She thanked him for the information, hung up, then marched out the door after beckoning her friends to join her.

"Guys, Vicky isn't going to stop until she ruins this night for Tootie, and I for one am not about to let that happen. I think we need to form a little "welcoming committee" for Ms. Vicky and show her exactly what we think of her and her shenanigans." Trixie said.

"I'm in 100." Veronica said, smacking her fist into her left palm.

"You know it girl, Vicky has to pay." Libby said.

"Vicky's going down; I'm in all the way." Cindy said.

"No way in Hell am I letting Vicky ruin this for Tootie. I'm in also." Betty added.

"Ever since I've known her, Tootie has been like a little sister to me. I'm not going to let that redheaded bitch ruin this night. You can count on me 100 guys." Angelica added.

The six young women made their way into the alley behind the restaurant, because they figured that Vicky wouldn't try to force her way through the front. They weren't disappointed as five minutes later Vicky limped into the alley and was shocked to find all six standing there, guarding the door.

"You want to get in there? You have to go through all of us Vicky, and I don't like your chances against all of us at once." Veronica stated, cracking her knuckles.

"Like any of you snot nosed little sluts scare me. I nearly killed the twerp tonight, and I want a taste of that whiney little bitch of a sister of mine, and none of you are going to stop me." Vicky said, a dangerous tone in her voice as she moved towards the group.

"Oh I think we will stop you Icky Vicky. You see, it's not just Tootie that we're defending tonight. You seem to forget the torment you put Chester, A.J., and Jimmy though as well as your crimes against Timmy. Tootie got a measure of revenge, but we still need to get ours!" Trixie yells, slamming her fist into a nearby dumpster, denting it in the process.

The others stare at the dent in shock before turning their attention back to the now fearful redhead. Vicky slowly backs off, turning to run, but Trixie launches herself at the evil babysitter. She drives Vicky face first into the concrete before turning her over and pummeling her with furious fists to the face. Betty and Angelica pull Trixie off Vicky while Cindy, Libby, and Veronica pin her to the wall.

Trixie lands several shots to the abdomen before landing a left hook to her jaw. She steps back and lets Veronica have a go. Veronica lands kicks to the rib cage before landing a spin kick that nearly tears the heel of her shoes off and embeds it in Vicky's skull. She steps back and invites Cindy for her turn.

Cindy, the more vicious of the three, plants the toe of her high heels right between Vicky's legs, causing a blood curdling scream to escape the evil one's lips. She repeats this twice more before going to work on her face, driving her right fist repeatedly into Vicky's cheeks and chin before landing a terrific uppercut that lifts the redhead off her feet and obviously knocks her out.

Their rage now sated, Trixie pulls out her cell phone and calls the security officer that called her earlier. She informs them of Vicky's fate and where to find her. She then tells them to get her to a hospital and taken care of, before draining her bank account for trying to interfere with Timmy and Tootie's new life together.

Suddenly, two shadows appear at the end of the alley, startling the six young women at first, but then they calm down when they see who it is.

"Thanks girls, I think she got the message." Timmy says, clutching a shivering Tootie at his side.

The six ladies make their way to the Turners, and they all exchange hugs. Tootie glances at the fallen form of her sister, and she shakes her head before rejoining her friends near the entrance to the restaurant.

"I never thought I would see the day that my sister would get her final comeuppance. Thanks girls, this is almost as good as the honeymoon trip you guys are giving us."

"You're welcome Tiff. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for my closest friends. Just call this a special "bonus wedding gift" from all of us girls to you." Trixie says as the two embrace. Veronica, Cindy, Betty, Libby, and Angelica echo her sentiments as the eight make their way back into the restaurant, the ambulance pulling up and the medical techs taking care of the beaten down Vicky.

**The End **

_A/N: Read and Review. Thus ends my latest wrestling fic. I hope you have enjoyed the ride as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Coming up is a short chapter giving you the condensed results and a couple of interviews while the event was taking place. Thank you again from the bottom of my heart to my loyal readers, and especially to Acosta for helping me along the way. You guys are awesome and the reason why I continue to write these crazy stories. _


	12. Results

_Summary: The day has finally come! Tonight, you will bear witness to the wedding of Timmy and Tootie, but not before some unfinished business is taken care of. LIVE from the Dimmadome in downtown Dimmsdale, California and only available on Pay-Per-View…it's Wedded Bliss!_

_Hey there loyal readers, this is just a quick recap chapter with the results of each contest and a couple interviews conducted by Britney as the event was taking place. Also, I am including the card for my next wrestling story at the end of this chapter! _

**Results for "Wedded Bliss" **

_Match to Determine Which Family Pays Expenses _

Victor McDonald vs. David Turner

**Winner: David Turner, thus the McDonalds must pay all wedding expenses**

_-- _

_Match to Determine who performs at the wedding reception _

Chip Skylark vs. Libby Folfax

**Winner: Chip Skylark**

**Post Match Interview: Libby **

"I'm standing here with Libby Folfax, after a hard fought loss to Chip Skylark. Libby, what are your thoughts on taking on Chip, and also on Tootie's proclamation that both of you will perform tonight at the reception?"

"Britney, I'm honored that Timmy and Tootie wanted me here tonight to compete before the biggest event of their lives. I lost to the better man tonight, and Chip proved what we all thought after he beat Vicky in that Tables Match at St. Valentine's Day Massacre. When Tootie said that they wanted both of us to perform a duet, I was stunned and flattered. I've heard Chip sing, and he is damn good. I hope I can make the newlyweds proud of their decision."

"One last question Libby: What's your take on the match tonight between Timmy and Vicky?"

"Honestly, I don't see it going to that insane third fall. Timmy is hell bent and determined to finish this once and for all and make Vicky pay for her sins. My prediction: Timmy obliterates her, and then Tootie gets her shot and wipes the floor with her to win."

_--_

Cat Man vs. Denzel Crocker

**Winner: Denzel Crocker, thus he can attend the wedding **

_-- _

_Three Stages of Hell Match_

Timmy Turner vs. Vicky McDonald

**Winner: Timmy Turner 2 falls to 1, thus Vicky must stay out of Timmy and Tootie's wedding and marriage **

**Post Match Interview: Tootie **

"I'm standing by with Tootie McDonald as she returns to the locker room after she and Timmy won the second fall of this brutal 3 Stages of Hell Match. Tootie, what was running through your mind as Timmy power bombed your sister off the stage, and then beckoned you?"

"Britney, I have to admit that I was a little afraid for Vicky's well being after that. I may have a big disdain for her, but she is my sister after all. With that being said, when I saw her disappear and I heard the crunch of the table, I knew Timmy had just saved our future children. I didn't know what he was going to do as he called out to me, but I knew it was big."

"So when he caught you, and threw you off the stage…"

"We had talked about if the opportunity came up, that he wanted me to get the pin on Vicky. He knew how much it would mean to me to get that win. I didn't know what to do once I was airborne, so I went for the frog splash. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to go get ready for the wedding.

"No problem, and thank you for taking some time out for this interview."

"You're very welcome Britney."

--

_Three Way Dance to Determine Tootie's Maid of Honor _

Trixie Tang vs. Veronica Star vs. Cindy Vortex

**Winner: Veronica Star **

**Post Match Interview: Cindy**

"I'm standing by with Cindy Vortex, as she returns to the locker room after being the first eliminated in the Three Way Dance. Cindy, what are your thoughts on the match, and the event so far?"

"Britney, I have to give it up to Veronica. That girl came to play tonight and is taking no prisoners out there. I was totally shocked when she hit me with that new finisher. Libby told me that Veronica was a tough competitor, and now I believe it. She is good enough to be a World Women's Champion down the line." she begins.

"As far as the event…I have to say that the match between Timmy and Vicky was off the charts. I have never seen Timmy that angry or determined before. That third fall was truly the most horrific thing I have ever witnessed, and that's including some incredible explosions thanks to Jimmy and some of his inventions. I knew he would win, but I didn't know it would be that violent."

"Thank you Cindy."

"You're welcome Britney, now I have to go get ready. Ooh, I'm so excited!"

--

_Elimination Chamber Match to Determine Timmy's Best Man_

Mark Chang vs. Jimmy Neutron vs. Elmer Benson vs. Chester McBadbat vs. A.J. Philips vs. Sanjay Thompson

**Winner: Elmer Benson**

**Post Match Interview: Elmer **

"I'm standing here with the winner of the Elimination Chamber Match: Elmer Benson. Elmer, first off congratulations on the huge win tonight. What are your thoughts knowing you beat five of the most touted competitors in both Retroville and Dimmsdale?"

"Thanks Britney, I've got to say that it's barely sunk in that I won. As for the other guys, I am honored just to be included in the match here tonight, and that I won is a huge thing. I've known these guys for most of my life, and to be here, and to win is a thrill I can't describe. I'm at a loss for words right now honestly. I need to get stitched up and get ready so please excuse me."

"Go on ahead; I need to do the same thing. Congratulations again and good luck tonight."

"Thanks Britney."

--

**Match Card for "Battle of the Sexes 2" **

**15 Minute Iron Man Match **

Carl Weezer vs. Elkie Elkison

**Tag Team Tables, Ladders and Chairs Match **

Chester McBadbat and A.J. Phillips vs. Trixie Tang and Veronica Star

**Last Ride Match **

Jet Fusion vs. Beautiful Gorgeous

**Hair vs. Hair Match **

Cosmo Geronimo vs. Wanda Geronimo

**Casket Match **

Nick Dean vs. Betty Quinlan

**Last Man Standing Match **

Cat Man vs. April the Gorlock

**Falls Count Anywhere Match **

Vicky McDonald vs. Dunnsworth Ferguson with Angelica Pickles-Finster as the Special Guest Referee

**Ultra Lord on a Pole Match **

Sheen Estevez vs. Libby Folfax

**Stretcher Match **

Jimmy Neutron vs. Tootie Turner

**The Main Event: Hell in a Cell Match **

Timmy Turner vs. Cindy Vortex

_A/N: Read and Review. Well, that's the end for "Wedded Bliss" everyone. I hope you enjoyed it very much. Keep your eyes open for the next fic, which I hope to post sometime soon. Thank you all so much again, from the bottom of my heart. Big props to my boy Acosta for helping on this fic, and on the next one as well. _


End file.
